Meet The Potters
by pgranger
Summary: Hermione pensó en el regalo de bodas perfecto para Harry: Ver a sus papás. Pero nunca imaginó cuánto podría cambiar su vida con una visita al pasado.
1. Prologo

**Después de… qué fueron? dos años?, bueno, después de cierto tiempo de no publicar nada porque a mi lado escritor le dio por no terminar nada, aquí estoy de regreso.**

**Las razones de mi regreso son: Tengo inmensas ganas de publicar algo! Extraño compartir mis historias. Creo que es justo para los que me leen (leyeron) que haga acto de presencia para hacerles saber que SÍ, voy a continuar todas mis historias en las que prometí una segunda parte (creo que sólo son dos), y no quería sólo dejarles una NA para informarles eso, se me hacía (hace) injusto después de estar tanto tiempo desaparecida. Y por último, aunque no menos importante, quiero compartirles esta historia.**

**No creo necesario hacerles un resumen de lo que tratará la historia, me parece que con este pequeño prólogo se darán cuenta, aunque ya saben, si tienen dudas siéntanse en libertad de preguntar :)**

**Último detalle, no sé si se enteraron que alguien plagió una de mis historias en la sección de fics de HarryLatino (Y nunca aceptó que lo había hecho ¬¬) Gracias a uno/a de mis lectores/as me enteré de esto y lo reporté y lo quitaron de la página, sólo quiero pedirles de favor que si ven mis historias en otra página me lo hagan saber, yo sólo publico aquí :)**

**Ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho!... oh no, una pequeña ADVERTENCIA: este prólogo quedó extremadamente corto, pido una disculpa. Y lo más importante, la historia no está terminada, pero espero que volver a publicar me ayude a recuperar la inspiración… en fin, disfruten de esta pequeña lectura :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Meet** **The Potters**

Cuando te casas esperas poder compartir todos tus gustos con la persona que amas, y aprender de los de tu pareja y ser parte de su vida, pero ¿qué haces cuando la persona que amas sólo consigue sacarte de quicio, cuando pareciera que todas sus acciones son realizadas con la intención de molestarte? Ella intentaba convencerse de que su irritación no era una muestra de que ya no lo amaba, y menos quería pensar en la posibilidad de que nunca lo había amado.

Intentó tragarse todo su enojo al ver su escritorio repleto de papeles, debía enfocarse en el hecho de que su marido estaba trabajando, que le hacía caso y buscaba ser un mejor empleado; pero no podía evitar irritarse al ver que no se preocupaba ni un poco en ordenar sus cosas, y para colmo entorpecía su trabajo y seguramente la dejaría en ridículo frente a sus colegas asegurando que su mujer insistía en trabajar y descuidaba su casa. Y eso la llevaba a enojarse, como si no la conociera de toda la vida, como si no supiera que ella siempre había sido independiente y si había estudiado no era sólo por el capricho de aprender más; como él lo había mencionado una vez; tal vez las mujeres de su familia eran así, pero si la amaba debía aceptarla como era ¿o no? Y eso sólo la llevaba al remordimiento, porque ella sabía cómo era de desordenado su marido, hasta sabía que era un poco irresponsable y chapado a la antigua, y sabiendo todo eso ella había aceptado casarse con él segura de que estaba enamorada… ¿tal vez estaba ilusionada?, ¿deses…?

Suspiró, intentaba no vivir con ese conflicto interno, hacer feliz a su marido y vivir feliz, pero; por más que le doliera; debía darse cuenta de que ella no tendría un vivieron felices para siempre, tal vez si aceptaba el futuro que se había conformado con tener, podría ser feliz, aunque sea la mitad de feliz que podría haber sido con otro final.

Comenzó a ordenar los papeles sin prestar mucha atención, el Departamento de Investigación y Reglamentación Mágica no se relacionaba mucho con el de ella, así que estaba demás saber cuáles eran los Normas para, o los beneficios del, o la forma de hacer un giratiempo, o cómo viajar a través del tiempo sin dañar las líneas del espacio tiempo, o los hechizos para… – ¿Qué demonios hace Ron con esto? – dijo sorprendida al ver documentos que claramente pertenecían al Departamento de Misterios.

Intentó ser ética y no meterse en cosas que no le incumbían ni a ella ni a su trabajo, pero su curiosidad intelectual le ganó a su ética profesional. Leyó con cierta emoción esos documentos, que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacían en poder de su esposo, y casi perdió el aliento al darse cuenta de que los viajes en el tiempo eran posibles, no sólo los cortos viajes de un par de horas atrás, sino días, meses o hasta años, eran posibles con la corrección de un hechizo tan simple que no entendía cómo era que los inefables no se habían dado cuenta.

Sintiendo una emoción que hacía años no experimentaba, comenzó a transcribir el contenido de ambos documentos, pues uno se valía del otro, y al sentir que su rostro comenzaba a dolerle, se percató de que estaba sonriendo como esa última vez que rompió las reglas junto a sus amigos y consiguieron salir ilesos, y como no lo hacía desde un par de años atrás.

Su pulso se aceleró al darse cuenta de la hora que era, estaba segura de que su esposo no tardaría en llegar anunciando que había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo y se moría de hambre. Apretó la pluma dándose cuenta de que se había esclavizado a la cocina, y su único refugio era su trabajo, pero si pasaba más tiempo allí que en su casa, terminaba en pleito seguro con él.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocer el audible crack que hacía Ron al aparecer y, en su desesperación, tomó su varita y cerró la puerta del estudio con un poderoso hechizo, no pensó en transcribirlo o hacer una copia mágica de los documentos, si los inefables volvían a tener acceso a esos papeles en un segundo se darían cuenta de que habían violado su privacidad. Aceleró el movimiento de su muñeca y la pluma, sintiendo un dolor caliente extenderse por su mano y su brazo, hasta su codo, y farfulló una maldición al escucharlo quejarse del difícil día que había tenido en el trabajo, ignoró su; luego de casi dos años; estresante demanda por una mesa lista para la cena, y contuvo los deseos de hacerle ver que no era sirvienta de nadie y que no siempre podría tener la mesa lista, así como también era completamente capaz de ponerla él mismo.

Permitió que su mano siguiera trazando garabatos y su vista se perdiera en los documentos, para no estallar contra el golpeteo en la puerta – Ron, ahora no puedo atenderte, estoy realmente ocupada, la cena está lista – no había necesidad de decirle que comiera sin ella, él lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia o de hambre ilimitada.

No escuchó respuesta, pero estaba segura de que se había enojado, pero en ese preciso momento no podía molestarle menos, había encontrado algo que haría completamente feliz a Harry.

Si lograba sincronizar el hechizo con las propiedades del giratiempo, conseguiría que su amigo rompiera la barrera del tiempo y el espacio, viajando al pasado para poder ver a sus papás.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, creo que sabemos un poco lo que pasará… al menos espero que se haya entendido :p**

**Gracias por leerme, nos leemos en el sig cap!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada les agradezco por la respuesta que ha recibido el fic, recibió pocos reviews, pero después de tanto tiempo desaparecida creo que es normal, aunque no me molestaría para nada recibir su opinión sobre la historia :p y agradezco enormemente a todos los que ya tienen en alerta o en lista de favoritos mi fic, en verdad se los agradezco enormemente!**

**Y segundo, les pido una disculpa por el retraso, la semana pasada tenía toda la intención de actualizar, pero últimamente he estado con la cabeza en ningún lado y cuando menos me di cuenta la semana se me fue, y esta fue simplemente imposible, de hecho ahora mismo debería estar durmiendo por que mañana debo madrugar, comencé a trabajar en una agencia organizadora de eventos y parece que Mayo es el mes de la locura, no hemos dormido desde el sábado (bueno, yo el sábado no dormí por que me fui de fiesta, pero a partir del domingo fue por cuestiones laborales), y parece que no podré dormir hasta el próximo lunes, si bien nos va, pero bueno, mientras no vuelva a enfermarme todo bien :)**

**Mientras intentaré actualizar **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado las dos últimas semanas encerrada en su oficina y el estudio de su casa, estaba segura de que Ron no tardaría en volver a sugerir; con más intensidad; que renunciara a su trabajo, pero no podía detenerse ahora, estaba a un solo paso de terminar sus cálculos y lograr viajar en el tiempo.

– ¡Hermione, es hora de que salgas de ahí! – lo escuchó gritar al otro lado de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba.

Lo ignoró siguiendo con sus trazos y quiso gritar de alegría al darse cuenta de que había finalizado, pero no podía cantar victoria hasta haberlo probado.

– Ginny y Harry quieren que vayamos a cenar con ellos mañana… creo que Harry por fin se comprometió con mi hermana – escuchó su voz más relajada y ella estuvo a punto de rasgar el pergamino con la punta de su pluma.

Sintió que su respiración se hacía más difícil – No puedo ir… ¡tengo cosas que hacer! – dijo un poco agitada e intentó reparar el desastre que había hecho.

– Vamos a ir, ya le dije a Ginny que iríamos – Sentenció Ron, y estuvo segura de que ya no estaba detrás de la puerta.

No le importaba, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que ir a festejar un compromiso con el que estaba totalmente en contra. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó el giratiempo que había hecho y su varita, desapareciendo sólo con un lugar en la cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de caer al sentir un movimiento brusco y se sorprendió al ver dónde estaba, era sólo un recuerdo en su cabeza, no había hecho nada, ni había activado el hechizo, ni usado el giratiempo, no entendía porqué había viajado a ese lugar.

Salió del compartimiento y se sobresaltó al ver a dos niños pasar corriendo frente a ella, ambos con el uniforme de Hogwarts y la corbata de Hufflepuff ondeando sobre sus hombros.

Se sintió aún más nerviosa, eso no debía ser posible, aún faltaban un par de meses para el inicio de otro año escolar y aún no era periodo de vacaciones. Pensó en seguir caminando en busca de una forma de salir de ahí, pero se detuvo al abrirse la puerta de otro compartimiento, del que salió una niña de 11 años, cabello enmarañado y un gesto de extrema suficiencia, vistiendo su túnica de Hogwarts con la corbata negra del colegio.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en su casa, dentro de la cual estaba su estudio, y agradeció la tirante sensación que se apoderó de ella al desaparecer y aparecer frente a su escritorio.

– Ginny y Harry quieren que vayamos a cenar con ellos mañana… creo que Harry por fin se comprometió con mi hermana – volvió a escuchar la voz relajada de su esposo, pero en esta ocasión ella no pudo responder, estaba demasiado impactada por la imagen que continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Respiró profundamente y observó a su alrededor, estaba segura de que había viajado en el tiempo y no habían sido sólo horas, viajó a través de los años, logró viajar más de diez años atrás, ahora podría hablar con Harry… ese podría ser su regalo de boda.

OoOoOoOoO

No logró dormir la noche anterior, pensando en la forma de poder ausentarse de la cena con sus amigos, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado con ella, ¿cómo pudo creer estar enamorada de su amigo cuando realmente amaba a su otro mejor amigo?, ella lo supo desde siempre, pero se había resignado a aceptar el amor de su otro amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sería correspondida. Pero no había sido justo ni para ella ni para Ron, pensó que podría hacerlo feliz, pero estaba segura de que si ella no lo era jamás llegaría a hacerlo feliz.

Pensó en usar el giratiempo para arreglar las cosas, pero no podía interferir, las cosas habían sucedido de esa manera por las decisiones que ella había tomado, si no era feliz lo tenía merecido.

Así que la resolución a la que había llegado para librarse de la cena era entregarle su regalo a Harry esa misma mañana, segura de que decidiría dejar para después la cena y usarlo junto con Ginny.

Entró a su oficina y se sintió tan feliz de tener un despacho propio y no estar compartiendo un cubículo, necesitaba de un lugar privado para poder hablar con Harry, y esperaba que todos esos rumores, de que las paredes del Ministerio oían, fueran falsos.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y no tardó en verla abrirse – Hola – la saludó el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo – ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó mostrándole el pergamino arrugado en el cual había escrito "Búscame, ¡Urgente!".

Le sonrió indicándole que entrara y la frase "Me voy a divorciar" pasó por su mente – Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio y se sentó al verlo esperar a que ella lo hiciera – Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero felicitarte, por un momento pensé que no te comprometerías – dijo sonriendo de la forma más sincera que le fue posible.

El moreno sonrió ligeramente – Creo que Ginny habría terminado conmigo si no lo hacía – dijo hasta cierto punto divertido, y ella sólo pudo fingir una corta risa.

Se acomodó mejor en su lugar y buscó en su cajón – Lo descubrí hace unos días – decía quitando los hechizos de protección que había puesto – No sé qué hacía Ron con esos documentos, pero me sorprendió bastante el encontrarlos – le explicó antes de sacar el giratiempo haciendo que el moreno abriera bastante los ojos.

– Ron me ha dicho que tienes mucho trabajo, pero ¿eso es necesario? – le preguntó señalando el objeto mágico, haciéndola sonreír.

Negó – Pensé que te traería buenos recuerdos – dijo sintiéndose un poco nostálgica, y ahora fue el moreno el que sonrió.

Se acercó un poco más a ella – Son buenos recuerdos, pero creo que aún me dan escalofríos al recordar a todos los dementores que nos atacaron esa noche – dijo aún con una ligera sonrisa, haciéndola reír – ¿Entonces George te está ahogando con el trabajo? – le preguntó adquiriendo un gesto serio, y la castaña negó – ¿Es Ron? – preguntó confundido y ella deseó tanto poder sincerarse con su amigo, pero decidió negar – No entiendo – se rindió cruzándose de brazos, logrando hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Suspiró pensando en cómo explicarle que podría conocer a sus papás – Es posible viajar en el tiempo – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva de su amigo – Más allá de unas cuantas horas – completó manteniendo su tono serio y esperó un poco a que su amigo comprendiera lo que había dicho.

La observó con seriedad y se apoyó sobre el escritorio – ¿Te refieres a viajar días atrás? – preguntó un poco inseguro, y asintió observándolo con intensidad – ¿Más de unos días? – le preguntó con un deje de temor.

Le sonrió ligeramente – Puedes viajar años atrás – dijo acercando el giratiempo a Harry, que la observó sorprendido – No sé si se pueda viajar siglos atrás, lo probé una vez y logré viajar más de diez años atrás… al día de nuestro primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts – dijo sonriendo con el temor de que su amigo no le creyera.

La observó con intensidad – ¿P-podría…? – no se atrevió a completar su pregunta, pero no hizo falta, ella le entendió y asintió.

– Aún no he descifrado su funcionamiento, pensé que haría falta un hechizo, aparte del que usé en el giratiempo, pero me bastó con pensar en el momento al que quería ir, y llegué al lugar, sólo unos instantes antes del momento – le explicó observando su reacción, y se sobresaltó al verlo levantarse de su lugar y salir de la oficina sin decir nada. Tal vez pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto.

Estuvo a punto de volver a guardar el giratiempo, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de nuevo y entró su amigo, cerrándola a su paso y acercándose a ella con gesto decidido – Sé a dónde y qué momento quiero ir – le dijo con tono serio, tomando con una mano la suya y con la otra el objeto mágico, que aún sostenía la castaña.

Sintió la tirante sacudida y todo a su alrededor desapareció por más de tres segundos. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo habría caído de no ser porque Harry seguía sosteniéndola, lo observó sorprendida – ¿Hogsmeade? – le preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaban en el pueblo mágico, aunque se veía un poco diferente, sólo un poco.

El moreno observó a su alrededor antes de asentir sonriendo – Hoy mi papá le pedirá a mi mamá que se case con él – dijo apretando su mano – Remus me contó lo que pasó este día, es su última visita a Hogsmeade – le explicó sabiendo que Hermione se preguntaba cómo estaba al tanto de ese suceso.

Siguió al moreno, que comenzó a caminar por el pueblo buscando algo, sin soltar la mano de la castaña, quien se colgó el giratiempo con dificultad alrededor del cuello – ¿Sabes dónde fue? – le preguntó intentando seguir su paso, y Harry se limitó a asentir, llevándola al pequeño salón de té de Madame Puddifoot – ¿En serio fue aquí? – preguntó sorprendida, haciéndolo reír.

– Mi papá intentando ser romántico – dijo divertido, contagiándole su risa – Tendrás que fingir ser mi novia – le susurró antes de calmar su paso y entrar al local, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que había provocado en su amiga.

Estuvo a punto de chocar con él, pues se había detenido completamente – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó confundida, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo observó con seriedad y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no apartaba su mirada de un lugar en particular, siguió su dirección y no le fue difícil identificar quiénes eran las dos personas que observaba su amigo.

Se veían como una más de las parejas que acostumbraban llegar a ese local, él envolvía sus manos con las suyas y ella lo observaba con intensidad, prestando completa atención a cada palabra que él le decía, no lograban escuchar la conversación, pero era claro, él se veía enamorado y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escucharla soltar un ligero gritito y lanzarse a los brazos de su novio; y estuvo segura que si estuviera en su lugar, con el hijo de la pareja, reaccionaría de la misma manera – Vamos, Harry, nos correrán si nos quedamos aquí parados – dijo empujándolo ligeramente para hacerlo caminar.

El moreno se dejó guiar sin apartar la mirada de sus papás, que ahora se besaban sin importarles que sus tazas de té descansaban volcadas sobre el mantel de papel morado.

– Pensarán que somos sólo un par de mirones – lo reprendió intentando hacer que apartara la vista de ellos, y se sorprendió al ver una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de su amigo – No soy tan mala novia – intentó bromear mientras limpiaba su mejilla, haciéndolo reír.

– Estoy seguro que no – le dijo tomando su mano y guiándola a una mesa ligeramente apartada de la pareja, que ahora se sonreía y platicaba tranquilamente – ¿Crees que deba hablar con ellos? – le preguntó con ansiedad – Tal vez pueda advertirles – dijo volviendo a centrar su atención a la pareja.

Negó nerviosa, cómo no se le había ocurrido que eso podría pasar – Sabes que no podemos interferir, las cosas sucedieron por… ¡Harry no! – lo reprendió al verlo levantarse.

– No les diré quién soy, sólo… Hermione, merecían vivir más… ellos… merecía tener una familia – le dijo con gesto dolido, y ella sabía que así era, que él más que nadie merecía ser feliz, pero no podían hacer eso, no sabían cómo afectarían la realidad.

Tomó su mano haciéndolo sentarse – Si hacemos algo podría morir más gente de la que lo ha hecho… – no deseaba recordarle a cuántas personas habían perdido ya, pero necesitaba saber las consecuencias de lo que quería hacer – Uno de nosotros podría desaparecer – dijo aferrándose a su mano, y lo sintió devolverle el gesto, logrando relajarse.

– Seré egoísta por una vez en mi vida – dijo antes de apartar su mano con agilidad y levantarse sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

– ¡Harry! – intentó detenerlo llamando la atención de los pocos clientes del local, pero el moreno ya estaba casi frente a sus papás, que apartaron la mirada de ella, para observar al muchacho que estaba delante de ellos. Y fue Lily la primera en reaccionar y notar el parecido que había entre su novio; ahora prometido; y el joven frente a ellos.

James lo observó confundido – ¿Se te ofrece algo? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie con gesto retador y descubriendo que era un par de centímetros menos alto que el moreno.

Les sonrió – No me conocen, pero yo sí sé mucho de ustedes – dijo con la misma calma con la que se sentó frente a ellos – No quiero molestarlos en un momento tan especial para ustedes, pero necesito decirles… advertirles algo – les dijo con tono resuelto.

– Eres Harry… eres… – decía Lily sin apartar su gesto sorprendido.

James asintió sin volver a ocupar su lugar – Sí, tú escuchaste gritar a esa chica, ¿los conoces? – le preguntó confundido.

La pelirroja negó – No, pero… creo que lo conoceré en un par de años – dijo sin dejar de observarlo, aunque ahora ya no era la sorpresa lo que ocupaba sus ojos, sino la más pura y tierna fascinación.

– ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó su novio confundido, y ella sonrió.

– ¿Es tu novia? – preguntó ignorando a su pareja y observando a Hermione, que se hundió en su asiento al sentirse observada.

El moreno negó sonriendo – Es mi mejor amiga – dijo volteando sobre su hombro y le indicó que se acercara a ellos – Está bien, Hermione, ella sabía que vendríamos – le dijo con calma, sin poder apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La castaña se acercó con inseguridad y los observó con aprensión al estar frente a ellos – H-hola… – saludó temiendo empeorar las cosas.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no es tu novia? – le preguntó la pelirroja confundida, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, y el moreno negó.

– Somos amigos desde que entramos a Hogwarts – le explicó y sintió a la castaña golpear su espalda a modo de advertencia – Eso no puede afectar en nada – le dijo con calma, y le acercó una silla para que se sentara entre él y su papá.

James los observó con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa? – preguntó confundido y un tanto molesto.

Lily sonrió divertida – Nunca creí en una sola de las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney, pero parece que esta vez no se equivocó – dijo con incredulidad – Hace dos noches me encontré con ella y estaba actuando más extraña de lo normal, me dijo que… que Harry y su novia vendrían a darnos un mensaje que cambiaría nuestros destinos – les explicó recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de sus acompañantes – Bueno, al menos se equivocó en algo… ustedes no son novios – dijo observándolos un poco decepcionada.

Hermione intentó sonreír – Creo que era mi intención, que viniera con su novia, pero su… pero Harry suele ser muy precipitado – terminó un poco nerviosa, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de su error, pero se relajó al escucharlos reír.

– Creo que conozco a alguien así – le dijo Lily divertida, acariciando la espalda de su prometido, que la observó ofendido, haciendo reír a Harry – Tienes la misma sonrisa… – dijo observándolo conmovida, recibiendo una mirada nerviosa de Hermione, una confundida de James y una ansiosa de Harry.

El moreno ese acercó un poco más a ella – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó con el pulso acelerado.

Lily le sonrió – Trelawney me lo dijo, pensé que estaba loca, pero es obvio… tienes mis ojos – le dijo observándolo detenidamente, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y James los observara confundido.

– ¿Tus ojos? – le preguntó prestando mayor atención al moreno y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que decía – ¡Tienes razón! – dijo sorprendido, acercándose un poco más a Harry para observar sus ojos – Son exactamente iguales – dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una sonrisa de su prometida – Pero… ¿por qué? – le preguntó volviendo a su confusión.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a él susurrándole algo al oído, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran bastante.

– ¡Estás jugando! – dijo observándola sin caber en su sorpresa, pero Lily negó – P-pero… si ni siquiera… tú y yo… ¡Además éste ya está muy viejo! – se quejó observándolo de arriba abajo.

Hermione se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Lily fuera a decir – Por favor, ignoren todo lo que hemos dicho o lo que han visto, pretendan que nunca estuvimos aquí – les pidió con gesto nervioso, intentando hacer que Harry se pusiera de pie.

Fue la pelirroja la que se puso de pie y se acercó a la castaña, que la observó preocupada – La profesora me dijo que reaccionarías así, pero no te preocupes Hermione, creo que entiendo todo esto – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, ambas mujeres tenían la misma estatura, aunque la castaña se veía un par de años mayor que la pelirroja.

Hermione negó sin apartar su gesto nervioso, pero accedió a volver a ocupar su lugar – N-no entiendo… c-cómo… se supone que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, y por lo mismo ustedes o tú no deberías saber nada de nosotros – decía comenzando a agitarse, y ahora fue Harry el que intentó tranquilizarla.

– ¿Es el de la profecía? – interrumpió James, que parecía no haber prestado atención a nada de lo que Hermione o Lily habían dicho, recibiendo la atención de los tres y un asentimiento de parte de su prometida.

El moreno lo observó confundido – ¿Saben de la profecía? – le preguntó sin poder creer que se hubieran enterado tan pronto.

Ambos chicos asintieron – Dumbledore nos dijo… está bien, yo me enteré – confesó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Lily, y Harry se rió al verse reflejado, siendo reprendido por Hermione.

– ¡Merlín, vamos a cambiar todo nuestro futuro! – dijo agobiada, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de los estudiantes – Por favor, Harry, diles todo lo que viniste a decirles antes de que me arrepienta – le pidió tapándose los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiera fingir que nada de lo que pasaba estaba realmente sucediendo.

El moreno sonrió y no tardó en comenzar a contarles lo poco que sabía de sus vidas y lo que había sucedido al iniciar la primera Batalla, así como lo que sabía del _pacto Fidelius_ y de quién los había traicionado, deteniéndose un poco para permitir que James despotricara contra Peter Petigrew, siguió contándoles cómo los había perdido y muy poco sobre su vida después de su primer año.

Lily lo observó apenada y con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, y James no dejaba de verse molesto – Primero Colagusano y luego nosotros… y… no puedo creer que Dumbledore haya permitido que creciera con tu hermana – se quejó observando a su prometida, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

– Estoy segura de que no fue tan mala… mira, es un buen chico – dijo observándolo, haciendo que se sonrojara, y Hermione sonrió.

– Pueden estar seguros de que Harry es un chico excelente, pero estoy segura de que eso sólo se debe a sus genes y no a los buenos tratos de Petunia – dijo adquiriendo un gesto serio, y se torció ligeramente al sentir un tirón en el estómago.

El moreno la observó preocupado – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó pasando un brazo por sus hombros y la castaña asintió.

– Estoy bien, es sólo que no he comido nada – dijo sonriendo para restarle importancia.

Lily los observó preocupada – ¿Entonces Petunia no te trató bien? – preguntó abatida.

El moreno la observó un poco apenado – Tuve lo necesario para poder crecer sano y con educación – le dijo intentando hacer que no se escuchara tan malo como había sido.

– No puedo creer que esa rata nos haya traicionado – se quejó James, haciéndolos olvidar los malos tratos de los Dursley – Tendré que hablar con Lunático y Canuto – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de Harry y Lily.

– No sé cómo vaya a afectar esto el futuro, pero deben tener cuidado, no sean demasiados obvios y… – decía Hermione, pero se detuvo por falta de aire.

El moreno se acercó más a ella – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado.

Negó alejándose de él – Cuida a Lily y Harry… podrían… pueden pedirle ayuda a Snape, sé que no es agradable pero… es más confiable de lo que creen, estoy segura de que haría cualquier cosa por cuidar a Lily… tal vez si tú se lo pidieras – dijo observando a la pelirroja con la respiración pausada – M-me tengo que ir… ya saben todo lo que pasará ahora… ustedes deben… hacerse cargo… – balbuceó antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir a tropezones del local.

Todo estaba cambiando, lo podía ver en su cabeza, habían afectado la realidad con las revelaciones que les hicieron, y no estaba segura si ella sería parte de la nueva historia.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamó Harry saliendo en busca de ella – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿quieres comer algo?, nunca te había visto así – le decía preocupado, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, y ahora fue él quien sintió un tirón en el estómago – Creo que también me hace falta comer algo – dijo intentando hacerla sonreír.

La castaña negó – Cambiamos el futuro… espero verte de nuevo – le dijo antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

El moreno observó preocupado cómo iban deslizándose de entre sus manos pequeñas partículas de lo que había sido su amiga – ¿Qué hice? – dijo sintiendo sus ojos arderle, y observó alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero todo comenzó a disolverse. Sintió otro tirón y pudo ver a sus papás huyendo de unos Mortífagos con ayuda de Remus y Sirius, otra punzada lo llevó a una pequeña habitación en la que dormían una pareja con su bebé recién nacido y a través de la puerta pudo ver a Remus haciendo guardia. Cayó de rodillas frente a la cama, que desapareció para ser reemplazada por un cuarto de baño en el que se escuchaban las risas de un bebé y dos adultos, no alcanzó ni a verlos cuando el escenario ya había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en un campo de batalla viendo a los magos pelear a muerte, vio morir a Ojo Loco y vio a Sirius derrotar a Bellatrix, también vio caer a algunos magos que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en el Ministerio, al igual que varios Mortífagos como Dolohov, Greyback; quien fue derrotado por Remus; y a los hermanos Carrow, y además pudo ver a Dumbledore debatirse a duelo con Voldemort, quiso saber qué pasaba, pero la escena cambió y se vio a él de cuatro años junto a una mujer pelirroja que lo ayudaba a levantarse, y con alegría vio que era su mamá. Y no le importó saber qué más pasaría, ella estaba viva.

Como si el transcurso del tiempo le hubiera leído la mente lo llevó hasta sus primeros años en Hogwarts, se vio fuerte y bien alimentado, seguía siendo delgado, pero ya no estaba tan debilucho como cuando era un niño, y se alegró al ver que seguía siendo amigo de Ron, Ginny estaba con ellos y Neville también; con suerte él también había podido conservar a sus papás sanos.

Pasaron un par de años más y seguía junto a Ron, Neville y Ginny; parecía que su relación era mucho más cercana con la pelirroja de lo que lo había sido en la realidad, pero se reprendió al tardar en darse cuenta de que Hermione no aparecía en ninguna de sus visiones de lo que era ahora su realidad, y; justo como había sucedido momentos atrás; el paso del tiempo se detuvo al sólo desear poder saber qué pasaba.

Se encontró a mitad de uno de los pasillos del colegio, con la suerte necesaria para estar cerca de un aula y poder esconderse al ver a sus amigos, junto a su otro yo, acercarse a él. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero permanecería en ese lugar hasta averiguar qué había pasado con su amiga, no podía haberla hecho desaparecer, no a ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Se levantó de su lugar un poco confundida, sentía como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento por varios minutos, pero ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haber notado nada, así que tal vez sólo se debía a un mareo. Recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, esa noche quería iniciar temprano sus labores de Prefecta para poder terminar sus deberes esa misma noche.

– ¡Hola, Hermione! – la saludó Luna fuera del aula, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Observó confundida a la rubia y un agudo dolor en la cabeza la hizo doblarse, apartando a la rubia de ella. Comenzó a ver diferentes imágenes pasar por su cabeza, eran imágenes que ella estaba segura de ya haber visto y vivido, pero otra parte de ella dudaba haber sido parte de esos momentos.

Se vio llegando a Hogwarts sola y siendo sorteada en Ravenclaw, donde fue recibida, pero no aceptada, su primer año no había sido el mejor, pero al iniciar su segundo curso hizo amistad con Luna Lovegood, a la que conoció en el tren; con forme pasaron los meses de ese curso su nueva amiga intentó hacer que entablara amistad con Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron Weasley; un chico de su curso que no hacía más que burlarse de ella y hacerle malas caras; y amiga de Harry Potter; el niño más presumido que nunca había conocido; así que ella no tenía el menor interés en ser parte de ese grupo, y aunque intentó alentar a su amiga de que se uniera a ellos sin preocuparse por ella, la rubia decidió quedarse a su lado; y así transcurrieron casi cinco años, sólo contaba con la compañía de Luna y podía estar segura de que no le hacía falta nada más, pero, para sorpresa suya esa otra parte que se negaba a aceptar haber vivido todo eso, veía a Harry Potter de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho de unos meses a la fecha. Ahora cursaba su séptimo año y no quería nada más que mantener su buen promedio, su amistad con Luna e iniciar una relación con Harry Potter.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y aspiró profundamente en busca de aire, como si sus pulmones acabaran de abrirse. Sintió a alguien tomar su mano y una lucecita la cegó por unos segundos al acercarse a su rostro.

– ¡Señorita Granger, que susto nos dio! – escuchó la voz molesta de madame Pomfrey, ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, se sentía exhausta – La señorita Lovegood la trajo al finalizar las clases, no respondía a nada, sólo se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y luego perdió el conocimiento hasta este momento – le explicó la enfermera, y ella sólo pudo asentir deseando que la dejaran sola, sentía como si se estuviera partiendo en dos.

Sintió a Luna acariciar su mano y acercarse a ella – Creo que ya está mejor – dijo hablando con la enfermera, que soltó un chasquido molesta – La llevaré a su habitación, debe descansar porque seguramente mañana querrá levantarse muy temprano para ir a clases – dijo con calma mientras la hacía reincorporarse.

Como si la rubia no escuchara los reclamos de la enfermera ayudó a su amiga a vestirse y salir de la enfermería con toda la calma que la caracterizaba – Me diste un buen susto – la reprendió observándola con sus enormes ojos azules, haciéndola sonreír apenada.

– No sé qué pasó, sólo me dolió la cabeza y después simplemente empecé a soñar con mi vida, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora – le explicó, tenía una gran relación con Luna, sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa sin temor a que revelara todo o la observara como si estuviera loca – Parecía como si una parte de mi no supiera qué es lo que ha sido de mi vida – dijo con aire cansado y agradeció sentirla pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

La rubia le sonrió – ¡Sabía que no era la única loca del dúo! – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a la castaña.

– Yo sabía que pasar tanto tiempo contigo me terminaría volviendo loca – dijo fingiendo gesto molesto, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa por mucho tiempo.

OoOoOoOoO

Llevaba todo el día buscándola, parecía como si se hubiera esfumado de la escuela… aunque probablemente él había hecho que desapareciera de la tierra, ella se lo había advertido "_Si hacemos algo podría morir más gente de la que lo ha hecho…"_, "_Uno de nosotros podría desaparecer"_, y lo había hecho, se encargó de que su amiga desapareciera.

Se encerró en una de las aulas, ahora estaba ahí, sin saber cómo regresar para cambiar lo que había hecho o seguir adelante y olvidarse de la estupidez que cometió. Al menos debía pensar en una forma de salir del Castillo sin ser visto, no podía arriesgarse a volverse a sí mismo loco, ya era suficiente con haber perdido a Hermione.

Estuvo a punto de salir del aula, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas risas, abrió un poco la puerta para ver quiénes eran; no pudo evitar notar algo familiar en las risas; y sintió que el alma le regresó a su cuerpo al ver a una rubia y una castaña pasar frente a él sin notarlo siquiera, abrió aún más la puerta y las vio alejarse entre risas, y él también quiso reír, jamás pensó que le daría tanta felicidad volver a ver a su amiga, y quiso salir a abrazarla y disculparse por haber cambiado las cosas, pero sabía que sólo afectaría más la situación.

Y con más calma salió del salón para poder esconderse en un mejor lugar, al menos hasta encontrar la forma de nivelar el tiempo, pero otra duda lo atajó, si Hermione estaba bien, en Hogwarts, ¿porqué en ninguna de sus visiones estaba con ella?, ¿porqué la única que permanecía cerca de él era Ginny y no Hermione?, quería a Ginny, pero Hermione era su mejor amiga, ella siempre había estado a su lado, ¿porqué ahora no?, ¿qué había cambiado en él?... o en ella.

Iba tan enfrascado en sus cavilaciones, que nunca se dio cuenta que otro chico caminaba hacia él volteando a su espalda para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo seguido, chocando contra él – ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó apartándose inmediatamente, con temor de ser reconocido, pero no pudo evitar quedarse congelado al ver quién estaba frente a él, y de lo diferente que se veía de acuerdo a como él se recordaba, estaba vestido impecablemente, su cabello seguía revuelto, pero parecía que estaba así a propósito, como si él lo hubiera acomodado, le recordaba bastante a su papá en su quinto curso.

– Disculpe señor, yo… sólo iba al servicio de los Prefectos… – decía intentando alejarse de ahí, pero se detuvo al notar algo – Tienes los mismos ojos que… ¡Eres mi…! – decía exaltado, pero no pudo continuar, pues el Harry mayor le había tapado la boca impidiéndole completar su suposición, y en ese momento justo un destello de luz los envolvió haciéndolos caer de rodillas, y la intensidad de la luz le impidió mantener los ojos abiertos haciéndolo sentir mareado, no quiso abrir los ojos, sabía que todo el pasillo se estaba moviendo y no deseaba verlo, bastaba con lo que estaba sintiendo, por eso agradeció que todo se fuera.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Te digo que escuché algo! – reprendió Hermione a su amiga, haciéndola regresar sobre sus pasos – Hoy no hice mi ronda, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a ver qué pasa – decía mientras la llevaba consigo a donde sea que estuviera ocurriendo algún altercado, y logró ver un destello de luz al final del pasillo, que se desvaneció en segundos – ¿Viste eso? – preguntó preocupada y la rubia asintió apurando su paso junto a ella.

Con forme se iban acercando pudieron notar que había alguien en el suelo, apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, y alcanzaron a ver cómo se desvanecía perdiendo el conocimiento.

– ¡Es Potter! – dijo la rubia sorprendida, y Hermione no tardó en acercarse a él.

Se hincó a su lado levantando su rostro y pudo ver una pequeña herida en su frente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, de nuevo les pido una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía o error, prometo hacer una mejor revisión para el siguiente cap.**

**No olviden en decirme qué les pareció, ahora sí hay un poco más de contenido, aunque no creo que los capítulos sean tan largos como este, igual espero que los disfruten.**

**P.D. Como tal vez pudieron darse cuenta en mi nota al inicio del fic tenía pensado publicar este capítulo el viernes, pero Word falló cuando estaba guardando el archivo y se cerró y pensé que se había eliminado todo, pero luego me di cuenta que no, pero se me atravesó la actualización de Word así que tuve que volver a cerrarlo y después; honestamente; me olvidé por completo de la actualización :$ estaba cayendo de sueño y como lo creía, no dormí nada el fin de semana, pero al parecer esta semana volveré a ser una mujer con tiempo libre, así que no volveré a retrasarme en las actualizaciones :) **

**Saludos, que tengan una bonita semana!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno, creo que hoy no es el día más feliz para muchos de nosotros lectores de , porque tal parece que FF ha decidido, después de 10 años de haber supuestamente suprimido la sección MA, comenzar a eliminar historias que tengan contenido no apto para todo el público. Aunque no todos sean fans del lemmon, o del contenido ligera o altamente explícito, creo que es una falta de respeto a los escritores que eliminen sus historias así nada más por que sí, a pesar de que están catalogadas en el rating correcto. En fin, sólo quiero demostrar mi inconformidad y dar a conocer mi petición de que ya no sigan eliminando historias; y esperando que una de mis historias no sufra la misma suerte jajaja.**

**Espero que pase lo que pase siempre podamos contar con una página para poder expresarnos libremente, obviamente; como siempre lo he dicho; sin faltar el respeto a los demás :)**

**Dicho esto, los dejo leer!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Al despertar lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía como si tuviera una resaca, aunque él nunca había tenido una era como si parte de él supiera lo que era eso o cómo se sentía.

Intentó reincorporarse y se sorprendió al sentir a alguien sostener su mano izquierda, parpadeó tratando de enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, a pesar de no llevar sus gafas puestas, y se asombró al reconocer la cabellera enmarañada de la chica Granger de Ravenclaw dormida junto a su cama sosteniendo su mano, y frente a él estaba la rubia loca que no se separaba de ella, a pesar de que era más joven que la Prefecta.

No sabía si despertarla, apartar su mano de ella o seguir como estaba y pretender que no se había dado cuenta de nada, y antes de que se pudiera decidir la castaña se despertó haciéndolo tensarse.

– _¡Oh, Harry!_ – exclamó al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo aún más, pero la chica no tardó en apartarse tan rápido como se había lanzado sobre él – ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpaba alejándose de él – No sé porqué hice eso, fue… fue como un impulso, yo… ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí – decía nerviosa y pasando junto a su amiga, la sacudió sólo lo necesario para medio despertarla y llevársela a rastras, ante la mirada atónita del moreno.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la risa de su amigo – ¿Qué pasa amigo? – le preguntó entre risas, parecía que él se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Y al ver detenidamente a su amigo se dio cuenta de que había algo familiarmente diferente en él, tenía un aire de seguridad que no recordaba – Pareciera como si McGonagall te hubiera besado – le dijo con tono burlesco.

– Pues algo parecido – dijo sin poder detener lo que su boca estaba diciendo, y algo se removió dentro de él haciéndolo sentir culpable.

El pelirrojo se rió más fuerte, causando el enojo de la enfermera, quien lo calló desde su oficina – ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó sonriendo y el moreno quiso decirle qué había pasado con Granger, pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a negar y dar por terminado el asunto.

Se reincorporó con un poco de dificultad y, como un nuevo instinto, se llevó la mano a la frente, descubriendo una marca en ella – ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó a su amigo con gesto confundido.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – Madame Pomfrey cree que te golpeaste al desmayarte, pero no está muy segura, porque no pudo quitártela con ninguna poción – le explicó mientras el moreno se rascaba la cicatriz, sintiendo una extraña forma – Bueno, al menos es original – dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su amigo – Parece un rayo… o una zeta inclinada – aclaró ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Intentó recordar qué había pasado, pero lo único que llegó a su memoria fue que la noche anterior había salido de su dormitorio para saber qué había pasado con Granger, muchos apostaban que la prefecta estaba embarazada y él quería saber la respuesta de primera mano; estaba seguro que se debía al exceso de perfeccionismo y su inexplicable necesidad de ser una mandona; pero fuera lo que fuera él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, seguro de que alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza, pero Ron seguía de pie frente a su cama y no había nadie más en la habitación – ¿Sabes cuándo podré salir? – le preguntó con gesto cansado.

Ron sonrió asintiendo – Después del desayuno, pero creo que no podrás ir a Hogsmeade… si quieres podemos quedarnos – dijo un poco apenado, al ver la mirada decepcionada de su amigo.

Negó con calma – No se preocupen, aún tengo que detallar unas jugadas para el siguiente partido, es contra Slytherin y debemos dejarlos en último lugar – le dijo recuperando el ánimo y el pelirrojo asintió emocionado.

– No me importaría que ganaran los Tejones, lo prefiero mil veces antes de ver a las Serpientes en la final – dijo con gesto molesto; haciendo sentir a Harry un poco más en casa.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, parecía que su cabeza estaba teniendo una batalla interna, haciéndolo sentir culpable por el morbo que sentía por saber qué pasaba con Granger sin preocuparse realmente por ella, simplemente por una apuesta que se había hecho entre todo el alumnado masculino de séptimo curso, incluido uno que otro Slytherin.

Se quejó mentalmente – ¿Ya saben qué pasó con Granger? – le preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ron sonrió – Creo que fuiste el que más se acercó a la respuesta – dijo despreocupado por haber perdido la apuesta – Ginny habló con la Lunática hace unas horas y le dijo que había tenido una especie de desgaste de energía, parece que se ha malpasado con sus rondas de Prefecta, pero más bien creo que Cormac y Finch-Fletchley le están dando más trabajo del que necesita – dijo divertido, haciendo un gesto obsceno con su una mano y su boca, provocando que a Harry le hirviera la sangre.

Se reincorporó de la cama observándolo amenazadoramente – ¡No hables así de ella! – le advirtió alcanzándolo con un solo movimiento y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa – ¡Qué demonios te pasa, eh!, ella no es nada de eso y deberías saberlo – le reclamó haciendo que una línea blanquecina dividiera lo blanco de la camisa de Ron con lo rojo de la piel de su cuello.

Sintió a alguien tirar de sus hombros, separándolo del pelirrojo – ¡Qué demonios te pasa, Harry! – lo reprendió una voz a su espalda, y logró ver a Neville y Ginny detrás de él – ¿Estás bien, Ron? – le preguntó un poco preocupado.

El moreno quiso alcanzar la mano de la pelirroja, pero se detuvo al verla tomar la mano de Longbottom, mientras se acercaban a Ron, que intentaba recuperar el aliento – ¿Porqué lo tomas de la mano? – le preguntó sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que había dicho.

Ginny se rió – ¿Vas a ponerte sobreprotector otra vez? – le preguntó divertida, mientras revisaba el cuello de su hermano – Vamos, Harry, Neville y yo hemos salido por más de un año, creo que va siendo hora de que lo aceptes… Ron ya lo hizo, deberías aprender de él – le dijo con calma, al ver la mirada confundida del moreno, quien frunció el entrecejo completamente confundido, ¿porqué de un momento a otro Ron insultaba a Hermione y Neville salía con su novia…?

Parpadeó un par de veces dándose cuenta de la tontería que había llegado a su cabeza, Ginny era como su hermana, se conocían casi desde que estaban en pañales y nunca se le ocurriría salir con ella, era guapa y todas esas cosas, ¡pero era como su hermana!, y él sabía que Neville era mejor pareja que los demás idiotas con los que había salido.

– Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa hoy – se disculpó y observó el gesto dolorido de su amigo – Ron, amigo, lo siento, yo… – decía, pero el pelirrojo negó interrumpiéndolo.

– Sé que te molesta que hablemos así de las mujeres, lo lamento, es sólo que no pensé que verías de esa forma a la Prefecta – dijo con gesto divertido, haciendo reír ligeramente a Ginny.

– Esa chica es muy bonita… si tan sólo aceptara dejar de esconderse detrás de una pila de libros y arreglarse un poco el cabello – le dijo como intentando animarlo, y él sintió que el rostro comenzó a arderle en un segundo.

Negó volviendo a acomodarse en su cama – No la veo de esa forma, además, la pobre chica no debe saber qué es un beso – dijo divertido, haciendo reír a sus amigos, y dentro de él algo intentó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero fue un intento muy débil.

Sonrió observando a sus amigos, se sentía bien, Ron se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, Neville parecía una persona totalmente diferente aunque seguía siendo el noble chico que conocía, y Ginny se veía feliz y él lo era por ella, sólo le faltaba una cosa, pero no sabía qué era.

La pelirroja se acercó a él – Debemos irnos o nos dejarán los carruajes, pero prometemos regresar temprano – le dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la mano de Neville, que se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano.

Los observó alejarse y no se sintió ni un poco extraño al ver lo seria que parecía su relación – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? – le preguntó a su amigo, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

El pelirrojo sonrió – Casi dos años, creo que pronto formalizarán – dijo sonriendo con orgullo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry – Es de esperarse, creo que es la relación más larga que ha existido en Hogwarts – le explicó con calma, mientras se levantaba frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello; que aún estaba un poco roja – Creo que yo también debería irme, quiero… voy a ver… nos vemos más tarde – dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso; recordándole a otro Ron que creía conocer; y lo vio salir con pasos apresurados, ahora él no sabía qué hacer, sentía que algo le hacía falta.

OoOoOoOoO

– Estás bromeando, ¿no es así? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa, pero la rubia negó – Ron… ¿Ronald Weasley? – la cuestionó observándola con incredulidad.

Luna asintió con calma – Me lo pidió desde lunes, me dijo que temía que alguien más lo hiciera – le explicó apoyándose en la pared que estaba junto a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Observó a su amiga con gesto serio – ¿Estás consciente de que es el mismo chico que se ha burlado de nosotras y nos ha molestado desde que entramos a este Castillo? – le preguntó sintiéndose hasta cierto punto molesta.

La rubia suspiró – Hemos hablado, se disculpó conmigo. Me explicó que nunca fue su intención ser tan grosero… – intentaba explicarle, pero la castaña la interrumpió.

– No creo que pasar cinco años molestándote haya sido por un error – le dijo enojada – ¿Y dónde han hablado?, ¿en un aula abandonada donde nadie puede verlos?, donde él puede seguir fingiendo que es el famoso guardián del equipo sin arruinar su reputación por hablar con la "Lunática" Lovegood – decía comenzando a levantar el tono de voz, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sabiendo cuánto le dolía que la llamaran de esa forma – Lo siento, odio que te llamen así, pero aborrezco más pensar que sólo quiere burlarse de ti. No me da confianza que nadie sepa que se ven – le dijo pasando un brazo bajo el de ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas – ¿Te pidió que no le dijeras a nadie? – le preguntó preocupada, y la rubia negó.

– Fui yo la que decidió esperar, también tenía un poco de miedo, pero se ha portado muy bien… ¿crees que sólo se esté burlando de mi? – preguntó un poco temerosa.

La observó un poco apenada y la abrazó cariñosamente – No sé, parece que sus intenciones son buenas, tal vez sólo teme a la reacción de sus amigos, sabes cómo son – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se apartó de ella intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Ahora fue Luna la que tomó su mano – Harry no es tan malo… – le dijo intentando animarla.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – Es suficientemente malo para seguir burlándose de mi y no verme – dijo fingiendo que no le importaba, aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

Ambas suspiraron y observaron el pasillo que dirigía a su sala común, viendo acercarse a ellas al pelirrojo del que habían estado hablando; a la castaña no le pasó desapercibida la emoción de su amiga y esperó que Weasley tuviera buenas intenciones con ella, de lo contrario no le importaría que la expulsaran, le haría pagar cualquier daño que le causara a Luna.

Se notó un poco inseguro al estar más cerca de ellas, parecía apenas haberse percatado de la presencia de Hermione – Creo que no esperaba verme aquí – le dijo la castaña a su amiga, que encogió los hombros con su característica mirada soñadora, que ahora guardaba un brillo especial.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a ellas rascándose la nuca – Err… hola – dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rojizo – Hola, P-Granger – la saludó notoriamente incómodo, y Hermione sólo asintió en señal de saludo, podía ser cortés por su amiga, pero después de todo lo que les habían hecho él y sus amigos, nunca sería amable con él – ¿Estás lista? – preguntó centrando su atención en la rubia, que asintió sonriente, contagiándolo ligeramente – Err… ¿irás con nosotros? – volvió a dirigirse a Hermione, mientras se alejaba ligeramente, y la castaña negó – Oh… bien… en ese caso, nos vemos luego – dijo antes de extender la mano hacia Luna, quien no tardó en tomarla, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara, parecía que esa no había sido su intención.

Los vio alejarse tomados de la mano y tuvo que aceptar que Weasley había sido bastante educado, comparado con el pelirrojo que ella recordaba conocer de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a eso y caminar un poco por el jardín, no tenía el menor deseo de permanecer encerrada en el Castillo, aunque la enfermera le había recomendado guardar reposo, necesitaba distraerse un poco, lo que había hecho frente a Potter no le traería nada bueno y debía disfrutar de la tranquilidad mientras le durara.

Caminó cerca del lago sin mucha prisa, agradecía que no hubiera demasiados alumnos fuera, y que los pocos que estaban ahí se concentraran en sus asuntos; parecía que todos se habían olvidado de la supuesta apuesta de la que Luna le había contado un par de horas atrás.

Suspiró cansada, sabía que si había soportado tantas cosas era sólo por Luna, pero ahora, si ella se volvía parte del grupo de Potter se quedaría completamente sola. No pensaba sacarlo nunca a colación porque no quería hacer que su amiga se sintiera obligada a rechazar la oportunidad de ser feliz, porque sabía que a la mínima mención de su temor, la rubia dejaría todo para estar con ella.

Se sentó en la orilla del lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol grande e intentó no seguir pensando en lo que pasaría, consiguiendo que a su cabeza llegara la imagen de ella junto a Potter y Weasley riendo en una sala, frente al fuego. Se sintió un poco confundida, pero no tardó en relacionarlo con la atracción que sentía por el moreno de ojos verdes, aunque no le agradaba la ausencia de su mejor amiga, jamás iría a algún lado sin ella.

– ¿Dónde está tu amiga? –

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, segura de que no había nadie cerca del lugar que había elegido, y se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta de quien era – ¿Porqué te interesa? – le preguntó poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

El chico sonrió – Es raro verte sin ella – le dijo manteniendo una distancia de casi dos metros.

Frunció el entrecejo – No sabía que nos prestaban tanta atención, nada más somos un par de raras, ¿no es así? – dijo con tono despectivo, dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero para su mayor incomodidad, lo escuchó acercarse más.

– Creo que eso las hace más notorias – escuchó su voz burlesca, haciendo que sus puños se tensaran – ¿También ella se ha cansado de ti? – lo vio detenerse justo a su costado derecho.

Suspiró molesta – No me apetece soportarte hoy, Potter – dijo sin voltearlo a ver, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirlo sentarse junto a ella, manteniendo una distancia bastante prudente – ¿Y tus amigos?, ¿están espiando para poder ver cuando la sangre sucia caiga en una de tus bromas? – dijo volteándolo a ver.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo – Jamás te he llamado de esa forma – se defendió observándola molesto.

– No hace falta ser un genio para saber que tus amigos se han referido a mi de esa forma en más de una ocasión – le echó en cara manteniendo su incomodidad en la voz – De cualquier forma ¿qué quieres?, lo que sea que hayas planeado hacerme hazlo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para ti – le dijo enojada, y aumentando su sorpresa; de ser posible; lo vio recostarse en el pasto, acomodando ambos brazos bajo su cabeza – ¿No te da miedo? – le preguntó inclinándose hacia su izquierda – Que te vean con la rara Prefecta – le explicó al ver su mirada confundida.

Sonrió – Daremos un poco de qué hablar – dijo con tono divertido, haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo de nuevo.

– Tu deporte favorito – le dijo con tono hastiado – Ser el centro de atención – dijo volviendo su vista al frente.

Lo escuchó quejarse – Un poco de fama nunca es mala – le dijo con calma – Además, podría ser bueno para tu reputación… lo poco que queda de ella – dijo con tono burlesco.

Lo observó enojada – ¿Puedes terminar de una vez lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer?, dejé en mi dormitorio las ganas de aguantarte – le dijo con sarcasmo, haciéndolo reír ligeramente.

– ¿Entonces sí te ha abandonado tu amiga? – le preguntó volviendo a su tono divertido, provocando que la irritación en la castaña aumentara.

Suspiró intentando controlarse – Si tanto te preocupa, no, mi amiga no me abandonó, a diferencia de muchos en este castillo ella sí sabe lo que significa la amistad – dijo con tono tajante – Como ustedes, que ni siquiera están enterados de la relación que mantiene uno de sus amigos porque el pobre prefiere ocultarla a estar soportando sus burlas – le dijo dispuesta a irse, pero el moreno la detuvo.

– ¿De quién estás hablando? – le preguntó tomando su brazo, para impedir que se alejara.

Sonrió satisfecha – Si no lo sabes tú, yo no pienso ser la que te lo diga… creí que eran muy buenos amigos – dijo intentando levantarse, pero Potter la hizo volver a sentarse tirando de su brazo con fuerza.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – le dijo observándola enojado, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de la castaña; que intentaba ocultar el dolor que le estaba causando – ¡Ninguno de mis amigos me ocultaría una relación! – dijo enojado, acercándose a ella más de lo necesario.

Lo observó nerviosa, y buscó a lo lejos alguien quien pudiera ayudarla, pero la única persona que correría a su auxilio estaba a varios kilómetros, disfrutando de su cita con el mejor amigo del chico de ojos verdes – Creo que no conoces suficientemente bien a tus amigos – se atrevió a decirle, haciendo que el moreno se lanzara hacia ella, golpeándola contra el pasto, mientras apresaba sus hombros con fuerza. Lo observó asustada y trató de liberarse de su agarre – M-me estás… ¡Me estás lastimando! – le decía intentando apartar sus manos.

– ¡Estás equivocada y lo sabes! – le decía enojado y la golpeó de nuevo contra el pasto – Conozco perfectamente a mis amigos, ellos no… ellos… – decía sin apartar el enojo de su mirada, y apretó con más fuerza los hombros de la castaña, comenzando a temblar.

Lo observó nerviosa y se asustó al verlo poner los ojos en blanco – P-Potter… – decía preocupada, e intentó acercar una mano a su rostro, pero se detuvo al sentir sus manos relajarse.

– H-Hermione… Hermione – lo escuchó susurrar, casi como si estuviera hablando otra persona – Yo… lo siento – dijo simplemente antes de levantarse y alejarse de ahí con pasos rápidos.

Lo observó confundida, e intentó calmar sus nervios, observó a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera visto, y se levantó regresando al castillo.

OoOoOoOoO

Azotó la puerta al entrar a su dormitorio, no sabía lo que había pasado con él allá abajo, no sabía qué lo había hecho agredirla de esa manera, Granger no era ningún Malfoy o cualquier ser despreciable, no era de su agrado y sabía que no había sido muy amable con ella desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, pero jamás la había lastimado físicamente, ni tampoco se atrevería a llamarla como ella le había echado en cara, su mamá también era de descendencia muggle y él sería el primero en golpear a sus amigos si se atrevieran a llamarla así, aunque fuera la Prefecta que tanto molestaban.

Y en esos últimos segundos con ella se sintió tan diferente, se sintió culpable y el vacío había regresado a su pecho, sabía que tenía todo lo que podía desear y en cualquier momento podría comprar incluso lo que no necesitara; hablando de cosas materiales; pero desde esa mañana había sentido como si le faltara algo, y no entendía qué lo había hecho llamarla Hermione… de la misma forma en que no entendía que ella lo hubiera llamado Harry justo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, sofocándolo con su abrazo.

Se dejó caer en su cama intentando comprender lo que pasaba, y la primera duda que saltó a su cabeza fue la razón por la que se había acercado a ella en primer lugar; no entendía qué lo había llevado hasta ella, sólo había llegado hasta ahí como por instinto o algo parecido a eso.

Y volvió a enojarse al recordar lo que la Prefecta le había dicho acerca de uno de sus amigos, y aceptó que se había enojado con él, por dudar de sus amigos y creer que decía la verdad alguien a quien realmente no conocía.

Decidió ignorar su encuentro con la Prefecta, de cualquier forma, no era algo que quisiera compartir, no sabía para qué había ido ahí y no quería dar explicaciones que él no tenía.

Después de pretender distraerse con su libreta de tácticas por más de dos horas, tuvo que aceptar que nada podía sacar de su cabeza el altercado que había tenido con Granger, y no dejaba de aparecer en su mente la imagen de la asustada Prefecta, pidiéndole que la soltara, y él sólo podía odiarse cada vez más.

Y como para hacer las cosas más incómodas, una lechuza negra golpeteó la ventana que estaba junto a su cama, reconociéndola inmediatamente como la mascota de sus papás, y logrando distinguir la caligrafía de su mamá en el sobre, sintió un tirón en el estómago que sólo consiguió que su culpa aumentara.

Dejó entrar a la lechuza sabiendo de antemano la razón de la carta, y siguió al ave hasta el perchero que estaba al otro lado de su cama, ofreciéndole un poco de fruta, pues se había quedado sin alimento para lechuza, y desató la nota de la pata de Morgana.

No se había equivocado, su mamá sólo había escrito para hacerle saber sobre su visita para el siguiente partido de Quidditch, y a él lo ofuscó un mezcla de sentimientos, que iban desde la emoción por la visita, hasta la culpa por todo lo que había estado haciendo.

Dejando la carta sobre su cama decidió tomar una larga ducha, esperando que eso pudiera relajarlo.

OoOoOoOoO

Llevaba horas intentando leer un libro y así olvidar lo que había pasado con Potter, pero no dejaban de regresar las imágenes del gesto furioso del moreno y el contraste con la preocupación y pena que lo habían invadido dos segundos después.

No sabía qué había pasado ni con ella, ni con él. Había platicado con Luna sobre su reacción al verlo despertar y su insistencia por estar con él toda la noche hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le gustaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a darles más razones para burlarse de ella, seguro inventaría algo sobre la gran atracción que sentía por él, aunque fuera cierto, no quería ni tenía la necesidad de que todos se enteraran.

Y la otra razón por la que seguía en la sala común de su casa era porque estaba esperando a su amiga, quería saber qué tal le había ido y con forme pasaban los minutos su temor de que algo le hubiera hecho el guardián aumentaba.

Observó a su alrededor y sólo pudo ver montones de libros, cuadros y estantes llenos de más libros, algunos artefactos de Astronomía, mesas de trabajo y una pequeña sala para el té, sillones con los colores de su casa y una gran chimenea, un poco parecida a la de su visión con Potter y Weasley.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sonrió un segundo después al percatarse de la mirada tranquila de su amiga, que sonreía ligeramente. La observó acercarse a ella con esa expresión soñadora que la caracterizaba, y no le pasó desapercibida su forma de caminar, parecía como si fuera flotando entre nubes. Sonrió, había tenido una buena cita.

La rubia se sentó junto a ella y suspiró – Quiere que sus amigos sepan sobre nosotros – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

La observó sorprendida y más temores regresaron a ella, pero sonrió por su amiga y por su felicidad – ¿Él te lo propuso? – preguntó un poco intrigada e intentando no pensar en que tal vez era otra de sus bromas, una que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Me lo acaba de decir. Aceptó que tal vez sus amigos no tendrán la mejor actitud cuando se enteren, pero ya no quiere que nos ocultemos – la castaña no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, pero no tardó en sonreír – Hasta me confesó que le pesaría perder a sus amigos, pero que me prefiere sobre ellos – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

Hermione quiso gritar de emoción, estaba segura de que Ron era sincero y su amiga nunca se había visto tan feliz – Me alegra tanto saberlo – le dijo abrazándola, con sincera emoción – Y me gustaría tanto estar ahí cuando se los diga, muero por ver la cara de sus amigos cuando se enteren, y no estaría mal asegurarme de que no te hagan nada – dijo volviendo a su tono serio, haciéndola sonreír.

– No me harán nada, Ron estará conmigo, pero estoy segura de que sus expresiones serán para recordar – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a su amiga.

Asintió intentando callar su risa – No lo dudo, Potter va a desmayarse cuando se dé cuenta que tenía razón – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Luna – Fue a molestar – le explicó – Estaba en el lago y llegó para saber porqué no estábamos juntas – continuó al ver la mirada seria de su amiga – No pasó nada, sólo me hizo enojar y le dije que no conocía a sus amigos porque uno de ellos estaba teniendo una relación a escondidas – le aclaró sin querer contarle sobre la agresión del moreno, pero su amiga la conocía mejor que eso – Se puso furioso y me… – intentó encontrar una palabra para describir lo que había sucedido – Me zarandeó un poco – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, y estaba segura que su amiga sabía que no había sido sólo eso, pero la rubia no siguió insistiendo.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que lo sabes? –

La pregunta furiosa del moreno dejaba claro que no le interesaba saber la respuesta a esa cuestión, más bien quería saber ¿porqué ella lo sabía y él no?, ¿porqué su mejor amigo le había tenido confianza a ella y no a él?

Lo observó confundida y se alejó un poco de él con gesto precavido, observando a su alrededor si no corría peligro de que alguien la viera, por si necesitaba defenderse, pero el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor no era el mejor escenario para tener una pelea con Potter – ¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? – dijo consciente de que su varita estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, no le gustaba para nada la actitud del moreno.

Bufó enojado, ¿a caso se estaba burlando de él? – ¡De tu amiga loca! – gritó enojado y una punzada en la cabeza por poco lo hizo detenerse – ¿Qué poción usó para controlar a mi amigo? – le preguntó seguro de que eso había sido, y se tranquilizó un poco, no entendía cómo no había pensado en eso antes, cómo se había atrevido a dudar de su amigo.

– Luna no necesita de ninguna poción para que un hombre se enamore de ella, es una chica fantástica y si te atrevieras a con-… – decía, pero él la hizo callar acercándose rápidamente a ella, que intentó alejarse, pero el moreno fue más rápido, y la retuvo haciéndola soltar un gemido.

– ¡Nadie!... ¿me oyes?, nadie nunca podría interesarse en una loca, que habla de cosas que no existen – le gritó consiguiendo la atención de algunos alumnos que se acercaban al estadio – No puedes esperar que creamos que Ron se enamoró de ella por obra de Merlín, ¡esa loca y tú algo le hicieron a mi amigo! – la zarandeó con más fuerza de la necesaria, sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar, consiguiendo que un par de lágrimas escaparan de los ojos de la castaña, y estuvo a punto de golpear a quien lo había tomado por los hombros.

– ¿Harry, qué estás haciendo? – logró controlarlo la voz preocupada de su amigo.

Volteó a verlo, sin dejar ir a Hermione y su rabia aumentó al verlo junto a la rubia – ¡Voy a hacer que Granger diga la verdad! – dijo enojado, regresando su vista a la castaña, que por más que lo intentara, no podía liberarse del agarre del moreno – Sé que algo te hicieron y… – decía observándola con saña, pero se detuvo al escuchar a una persona ajena a la escena.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

Escuchar la voz de su mamá lo hizo apretar los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pudo ver a Hermione llorando junto a él, mientras intentaba consolarla y su corazón se oprimió al darse cuenta de que él era el causante de sus lágrimas.

– ¡Harry, suéltala! – la voz severa de su papá lo hizo regresar a la realidad, consiguiendo que soltara a la castaña – ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó enojado, apartándolo de la chica, mientras su mamá la consolaba.

Volteó hacia ellas preocupado y deseó tanto poder abrazarla, pedirle perdón – No sé… – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

– ¡Así es, no sabes nada! – le dijo furioso, mientras él no apartaba la mirada de la castaña, viendo cómo su mamá enjugaba sus mejillas – ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que…! – decía, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su esposa.

– ¡James! – lo llamó a modo de advertencia – Pensamos que habíamos sido buenos padres… – escuchó a su mamá susurrar, consiguiendo hacerlo apartar su mirada de la castaña – ¿En qué te has convertido? –

Pudo sentir cómo se estrujaba su corazón justo en el momento en que la mirada de su mamá se opacó decepcionada. Observó a Hermione, seguro de que estaría disfrutando de su situación, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la pena que cubría sus ojos, era como si su dolor se reflejara en la mirada de la castaña.

Y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore y la jefa de su casa estaban ahí – Señor Potter, por favor diríjase a la oficina del Director – le dijo McGonagall con tono frío – ¿Señorita Granger, puede acompañarnos?, Señorita Lovegood, busque al profesor Flitwick e indíquele que lo esperamos en el despacho – ordenó antes de hacerlo caminar con una sola mirada de advertencia, y estuvo seguro de que

sus papás iban detrás de ellos. Esperó que en cualquier momento se acercaría su amigo, para acompañarlo en el camino a su sentencia, pero el momento nunca llegó, se atrevió a voltear a su alrededor, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, sólo lo seguían los profesores, sus papás y Hermione.

Entraron al despacho en profundo silencio, no podía ignorar la tensión en el ambiente ni el hecho de saber que tal vez la castaña tenía razón…

– ¿Profesora, van a posponer el partido? – preguntó inconcientemente, recibiendo la mirada molesta de todos, a excepción de la castaña, que no dejaba de observar el piso, como si la culpa fuera de ella.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguirás jugando? – le preguntó la profesora McGonagall – ¡Estás suspendido del equipo de Quidditch por el resto de la temporada! Es una pena que sea tu último año en el castillo –

La observó sorprendido y volteó a ver a sus papás, esperando que abogaran por él, pero su corazón se contrajo al ver la mirada fría que ocupaba sus ojos – ¿Me van a expulsar? – preguntó temeroso, y logró ver a la castaña levantar la mirada preocupada.

– No veo qué bien pueda hacerte eso – le dijo su jefa enojada – Estarás en detención por el resto del curso escolar, ayudarás al profesor Flitwick a preparar su aula y a la señorita Granger a hacer sus rondas – en cuanto McGonagall dijo eso último pudo ver a Hermione retroceder un poco, haciéndolo sentir aún peor, y una parte de él le decía que ese castigo era solo una pequeña parte de lo que se merecía.

Y agradeció la interrupción que había ocasionado la entrada del jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, quien iba seguido por Luna Lovegood y… Ron Weasley.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que no tarde en subir el siguiente! :p**

**Tengan una excelente semana! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sip, estoy de regreso y ahora no me tardé tanto! (o sí?), Espero que todos se encuentren excelente y que este cap; aunque un poquito corto; les guste!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviwes, favoritos y alertas! **

**Los dejo para que disfruten el cap!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Observó a su mamá hablar seriamente con la castaña, seguro disculpándose por él, no dudaba que le estuviera asegurando que no sabía en qué había fallado, y ni él sabía qué lo había hecho comenzar a actuar de esa manera, su papá nunca había sido grosero y mucho menos le había faltado el respeto a su mamá ni a ninguna otra persona, pero a él se le había hecho fácil comenzar a burlarse de quien se pusiera delante suyo, simplemente porque le parecía divertido.

Quiso acercarse a Hermione para disculparse, pero su mamá lo detuvo – Déjala, no estoy segura de que quiera hablar contigo en este momento, ya tendrás el resto del curso para enmendar lo que has estado haciendo – le dijo a modo de reprimenda, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del moreno – ¿Pensaste que nunca nos íbamos a enterar de tu actitud?, no sé qué clase de imagen deseas proyectar, porque en casa no eres así, eres un chico educado, amable… ¿qué te ha hecho Hermione para que la ofendas de esa manera? – le preguntó enojada.

Bajó la mirada apenado – No s-… nada, nunca se ha metido conmigo, yo… era diferente… era hija de muggles y… – decía rascándose la nuca, pero se detuvo ante la voz furiosa de su papá.

– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver en todo esto? – le gritó enojado – No te atrevas a insinuar que eres mejor que ella sólo por eso, porque… – decía comenzando a ponerse rojo, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo.

– Creo que se olvidó de sus raíces… – la escuchó decir con voz distante y sin recibir una mirada la vio alejarse, seguida por James, que no tardó en rodearla por los hombros; mientras su corazón terminaba de oprimirse, dejándolo sin respiración.

– Harry… – escuchó la voz preocupada de su amigo, que se acercó a él colocando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Lo observó apenado y pudo ver a la castaña y su amiga alejarse, dejándolos solos – ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? – le preguntó cabizbajo, sintiéndolo apretar su hombro.

– Vamos, amigo, creo que te hará bien descansar un poco… – le dijo haciéndolo caminar en dirección a su sala común, y no dudó en seguirlo a pesar de que aún era temprano, no quería encontrarse con nadie.

– ¿En verdad te molesta que salga con Luna? – se atrevió a preguntarle su amigo mientras él se ponía su ropa de dormir.

Lo volteó a ver un poco confundido, pero no tardó en sonreír apenado – No… – dijo negando con la cabeza – Lamento haber actuado de esa forma. Creo que… si te hace feliz… – dijo un poco inseguro, pero le bastó verlo sonreír para saber que su amigo no había sido víctima de ningún hechizo o poción, lo que sentía por esa rubia era sincero.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró a su habitación seguida por Luna, quien había permanecido en completo silencio desde que dejaron el despacho del director, y ella lo agradecía, no tenía deseos de hablar, necesitaba reponerse del altercado con Potter y meditar lo que la señora Potter le había dicho.

Se puso su ropa para dormir sintiendo la constante mirada de su amiga, y se acostó intentando ignorarla, pero no tardó en sentirla sentarse junto a ella, haciendo que el nudo en su garganta se aflojara, dándole paso a los sollozos. La abrazó ocultando su rostro entre la cama y la cadera de su amiga, que no tardó en inclinarse hacia ella acariciando su cabello y espalda – ¿Qué le hice?, ¿qué fue lo que le hice para que me odiara tanto? – le preguntó entre lágrimas.

La rubia acarició su cabello – Tal vez sus sentimientos cambiaron y no puede soportar estar enamorado de la chica a la que ha molestado desde el momento que la conoció – le dijo con calma, haciendo que la castaña la observara ofendida – Ronald me dijo que ha estado actuando extraño, y no creo que te odie, creo que sólo está confundido –

Se apartó de ella molesta, era el peor consuelo que le había dado su amiga – Sería muy tonto y cobarde de su parte, yo no tengo la culpa de sus confusiones, y de que todos sus amigos sean tan idiotas que se tienen que ocultar cosas – dijo molesta, sabía que su amiga no tenía la culpa de nada, pero le molestaba pensar que ahora que los amigos de Weasley sabían de su relación, también ella le diera la espalda.

La observó apenada – Entiendo que estés enojada, yo también lo estaría, pero debes aceptar que él nunca había sido tan… malo – le dijo meditando sus palabras, y la interrumpió al ver que intentaba refutarle – Sé que ha sido molesto y en algún momento hasta grosero, pero nunca te había agredido de esa forma… quiero decir, algo cambió en él – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Sí, tal vez algo cambió, pero no creo que eso sea amor. Desde hace siglos los hombres dejaron de conquistar a las mujeres a punta de golpes – refunfuñó molesta, haciéndola reír ligeramente, mientras ella le daba la espalda – No entiendo cómo puede ser así, teniendo una mamá tan noble – dijo confundida, recordando lo que la señora Potter le había dicho.

Luna se acercó a ella con precaución – Se ve que adora a su mamá, se veía realmente agobiado cuando la señora Potter reprobó su actitud – le dijo sentándose a su lado – Tal vez nunca se imaginó que descubrirían la clase de muchacho que es – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que su amiga la observara confundida – Bueno, algunos adolescentes actúan de cierta forma en sus casas, pero cuando están con su grupo de amigos, son completamente diferente – meditó apoyándose en su hombro, y de cierta forma ella agradeció ese contacto.

– Podría ser, los señores Potter se veían realmente sorprendidos por lo que vieron, nunca imaginé que serían unas personas tan amables… bueno, después de todas las horribles experiencias que he tenido con su hijo, imaginé que serían seres arrogantes, como los señores Malfoy, pero en cambio, la señora Potter no dejaba de pedirme perdón por su hijo, y repetir que no debería comportarse así conmigo, que me debían mucho… – terminó de hablar en un susurro, recibiendo la mirada confundida de su amiga – Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero… sé que parece una locura, pero… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace días, después de mi desmayo? – le preguntó un poco insegura, y la rubia asintió – Desde ese día no dejo de pensar que no pertenezco a este lugar, como si las cosas estuvieran mal, como si yo no debiera estar aquí… – le intentaba explicar, ante la mirada atónita de su amiga – Lo sé, es una locura, pero así me siento, como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más… – dijo acariciando su brazo, donde Harry había dejado unas marcas.

La rubia suspiró – Si fuéramos muggles, pensaría que te has vuelto loca, pero creo que es posible, he visto algo diferente en ti desde ese día, tal vez eres otra Hermione de una mundo alterno – dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amiga – Debes aceptar que actúas extraño – la acusó haciéndola reír – Además, en el mundo mágico es posible – dijo sin darle importancia, y ambas chicas se voltearon, quedando espalda con espalda.

– Sería posible si se pudiera viajar a través de los años, pero sabes que no es así, sólo puedes viajar un par de horas atrás, no más. ¿Imaginas el desastre que se haría en el espacio-tiempo si se pudiera viajar a través de los años?, todos intentarían corregir sus errores del pasado y sólo ocasionarían más problemas. Por eso es imposible viajar en el tiempo, va en contra del orden natural – dijo sin siquiera poder imaginarse eso, y sintió a su amiga encogerse de hombros, sabía que esto sería otro tema fascinante para ella.

– Sería una forma de explicar porqué te sientes tan extraña, además, no me sorprendería que tú descubrieras la forma de alterar el tiempo, claro, con mi ayuda – dijo logrando hacerla reír, y sonrió satisfecha. – ¿Lo amas? – le preguntó luego de un largo silencio, y supo la respuesta al sentirla dejar caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

Suspiró sintiendo a su amiga apoyar la cabeza en la de ella – Es la cosa más ilógica que he hecho. Potter lleva años molestándome y ha tomado la manía de agredirme, pero hay algo… siempre ha habido algo en él… es como si supiera que su actitud arrogante fuera sólo un escudo… o tal vez quiero hacerme creer eso, tal vez sólo quiero inventar una razón lógica por la cuál puedo sentir este amor irracional por él – decía desesperada, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

– Tal vez es sólo que ves su alma a través de sus ojos – dijo con calma.

Negó – Eso sólo puedes hacerlo tú… y a veces creo que inventas lo que ves – dijo con recelo, haciéndola reír.

Se encogió de hombros – Yo sólo creo que tú pudiste ver algo en él que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta que está ahí – dijo con tono resuelto, escuchándola bufar – Y respecto a lo que dijo la señora Potter, tal vez así sea. ¡Deberías escribirle! – dijo emocionada, levantándose de la cama, casi consiguiendo que su amiga se fuera de espaldas – Tal vez ella sabe lo que te sucedió y puede ayudarte a resolverlo, así entenderías lo que pasa en tu cabeza y con Harry y… – se detuvo en seco frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo – Y tal vez te olvides de mi – dijo cabizbaja, haciéndola voltear a verla.

– No creo que eso llegue a suceder – dijo convencida – No, nada de lo que pueda pasar, así no pertenezca a este universo o como quieras llamarle, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga… no creo poder estar en otro mundo sin ti – sentenció aterrada con la sola idea.

Luna sonrió agradecida – Sí, sería difícil no contar con tu amistad – dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a su amiga, que la abrazó – Pero, aunque esa sea la realidad, creo que debes averiguar qué pasa, y sigo pensando que la señora Potter puede saber la respuesta, también el señor Potter parecía saber algo… O tal vez sólo son una familia extraña – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndola reír. No, no podía pensar en una realidad en la que no estuviera junto a su amiga.

– Tal vez debemos dejar así las cosas, si sólo nos imaginamos que escuchamos eso y los señores Potter no saben nada, sólo pensarán que estamos locas… bueno, rematadamente locas – dijo girando los ojos al ver la expresión de indiferencia de su amiga. Definitivamente, un mundo sin Luna sería una locura.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó a su alrededor, se sentía nervioso y avergonzado, no le apenaba que lo vieran con ella, le apenaba plantarse frente a ella después de lo que le había hecho, sabía que nunca habían tenido una buena relación; y aceptaba que mayormente era por su culpa; pero nunca había estado entre sus planes lastimarla de esa forma.

Caminó resignado, necesitaba cumplir su castigo, pero sobre todo, necesitaba, de alguna forma, ganarse el perdón de la prefecta.

Lo observó nerviosa, había esperado que no se presentara, prefería seguir pensando que era un arrogante a demostrarle que temía estar a solas con él – No necesitabas venir – le dijo fingiendo ese tono indiferente que siempre le había dirigido, aunque ahora intentaba ocultar su temor – Si quieres puedo decir que te presentaste, de cualquier forma, no creo que seas de mucha ayuda – le dijo molesta, tal vez si se enojaba con él sería más fácil ocultar sus nervios.

La observó apenado – No es sólo por el castigo, yo… quiero demostrarte que estoy realmente arrepentido, no… por favor, no lo hagas más difícil – le pidió con tono suplicante, ganándose una mirada ofendida de la castaña.

– ¿Yo lo hago difícil? – le preguntó plantándose frente a él – A ver, recapitulemos… ¿quién es el que ha ofendido y maltratado?, ¿quién se ha esmerado en encontrar un nuevo insulto para dirigirse a mi o a mi mejor amiga?, ¿quién no se ha cansado de burlarse a mi espalda insinuando que soy la zorra de Ravenclaw, la chica que todos usan para divertirse un rato?, ¿quién fue el que me agredió hace unos días?, ¿quién es el malo aquí?, ¿quién es el que hace difíciles las cosas? – le preguntó enojada, había esperado que se iría después de decirle que no necesitaba estar ahí y asegurarle que ella sostendría que había cumplido su castigo, pero ahí se había plantado, con su falso arrepentimiento, y después la culpaba por su difícil convivencia.

– ¡Basta! – le pidió desesperado – Sé que he sido un idiota todos estos años, me he comportado como un imbécil, y todos estos días he intentando encontrar una razón a mi comportamiento, pero no sé por qué lo hago, no entiendo. Te aseguro que con mis papás soy… intento ser una buena persona, ellos me han enseñado a ser así, pero… no se me ocurre ninguna excusa razonable para justificar mi actitud… creo que es como si intentara demostrar algo… – susurró al final, captando la completa atención de la castaña, que sin proponérselo bajó un poco sus defensas – No quiero justificarme, porque nadie me obligó a actuar de esa manera, pero siempre fue como si… temía que mis amigos me dieran la espalda si no contribuía a sus bromas o inventaba alguna nueva burla. De verdad, mis papás no me educaron de esa forma – dijo apenado, sin atreverse a verla, y se sorprendió al sentir su mano sobre su brazo.

– Puedo enviarle una lechuza a tu mamá, decirle que no se equivocó contigo. Tal vez nosotros… sólo no congeniamos, pero puedo ver que no eres tan malo… eso creo – dijo insegura, haciéndolo sonreír.

Negó un poco más relajado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima – Mi mamá tiene la idea de que eres demasiado noble y que tienes una cierta debilidad por mi – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, haciéndola sonrojarse completamente – Me advirtió que fuera bueno contigo… creo que de alguna forma te has ganado a mis papás, y ni siquiera te conocen – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y ella creyó por un momento en lo que le había dicho su amiga.

– ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con ellos? – le preguntó temiendo quedarse en silencio, mientras tomaban su camino a la torre de astronomía.

El moreno asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Creo que me disculparon antes de lo que yo mismo esperaba, aunque estoy seguro que arruiné nuestra relación. Sé que nunca dejarán de quererme, son mis papás, pero los decepcioné… – dijo cabizbajo, sin apartar la mirada del pasillo, ni darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco conseguía que fuera desapareciendo la barrera que había plantado Hermione entre ellos.

– Estoy segura que las cosas volverán a ser como antes, tu papás son unas personas muy nobles, sólo tienes que demostrarles que dices la verdad, que ellos no se equivocaron contigo – le dijo con calma, aunque estaba segura de que terminaría lamentándose por dejarse doblegar tan fácilmente, no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por él.

Le sonrió agradecido – Creo que mis papás no se equivocaron respecto a ti – dijo sintiéndose mucho mejor. Parecía que había cometido un gran error con Granger, tal vez, si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, podrían haber sido grandes amigos, pero ahora sólo podía conformarse con conseguir enmendar todo el daño que le había causado –Yo… – dijo deteniéndose, haciendo que la castaña lo observara confundida – Sé que con esto no basta, pero… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te la he hecho pasar estos… años – susurró apenado – S-si me lo permites, me gustaría reparar todos los errores que he cometido y… tal vez nunca podremos ser amigos, pero quisiera mantener una relación cordial contigo – le dijo sonriéndole, mientras le tendía una mano, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba llorando – L-lo digo en serio, n-no quiero volver a ser un idiota contigo, d-de verdad me gustaría corregir todo, y-y poder ser buenos compañeros – dijo preocupado, sin saber si acercarse y enjugar sus lágrimas, o permanecer donde estaba y esperar el desprecio de la castaña, tal vez lo más sensato era lo segundo.

Sonrió al verlo dispuesto a recibir su castigo, pero negó tomando su brazo – Sé que eres sincero, lo puedo ver… y si lloro es porque tengo la habilidad de escurrir cada emoción por los ojos… bueno, eso dice Luna – dijo un poco sonrojada, al ver la mirada confundida del moreno.

Rió ligeramente – También con ella debo disculparme – dijo sintiéndose realmente relajado – Entonces… ¿buenos compañeros? – le preguntó volviendo a extender su mano hacia ella.

– Buenos compañeros – le dijo tomando su mano, y se sintió abrumada por una emoción desconocida, que llenó su pecho, haciéndola sentir confundida, y al parecer no fue la única, aunque ambos decidieron ignorarlo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta historia que la verdad disfruté (y sigo disfrutando) escribir, ahora sólo les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios y que soliciten a los dioses de la inspiración que me la regresen para poder terminar esta historia y todas las que tengo empezadas, entre ellas la continuación de _Sueño de Una Noche de Verano_, un songfic con la canción _Mañana Es Para Siempre_ (de Alejandro Fernández) y otro de _Mary's Song_ (de Taylor Swift), la continuación de _Mi Vestido Azul_, y más historias de las que me puedo acordar :p en verdad espero que regrese para poder traerles más historias de esta pareja que tanto amamos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! Una disculpa enorme, creo que tengo serios problemas de concentración, este capítulo lo pensaba subir desde el domingo (y desde entonces tengo abierto fanfiction), pero me distraigo con cualquier cosa y cuando recuerdo que aún no he subido el cap, ya es hora de ir a la cama... anyway, aquí está el cap, una disculpa, y muchas gracias por las alertas y los reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Suspiró sentándose cerca del lago, bajo el cobijo de la sombra de un gran árbol, observó a su mejor amiga reír junto a su novio, Ronald Weasley, quien con el paso de los días se había ganado su confianza y, debía aceptarlo, le tenía un poco de cariño, más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir; y le agradecía con el alma que no hubiera alejado a su amiga de ella. Luna le había confesado que en más de una ocasión era él el que sugería que le hicieran compañía, aunque últimamente no se sentía tan sola.

Después de la primera ronda que había hecho en compañía del moreno, éste había comenzado a buscarla en el transcurso del día, con el pretexto de enmendar todos los años de burlas y groserías. Debía aceptar que en un principio no estaba muy segura de la veracidad de su palabra, pero poco a poco se había ganado su confianza, y se había convertido en un hábito encontrarse después de clases, ya fuera en un lugar del Castillo o en los terrenos de este.

Sonrió apoyándose en el tronco del árbol que los cubría, y se sintió satisfecho al sentirla recargarse ligeramente en su hombro – ¡No puedo creer que en unas semanas nos graduemos! – dijo sin ocultar su alegría, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

– No sé cómo pretendes ser Auror, si no te gusta ni un poco estudiar – dijo divertida, empujando ligeramente su hombro.

La observó con un deje de suficiencia bailando en su sonrisa – Estudiar no es un problema, no me interesa tener las mejores calificaciones, sino demostrar que soy el mejor Auror – dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda de la castaña – No me veas así, debes aceptar que las notas no lo son todo. Ahí tienes a Malfoy, que puede tener las mejores notas de Slytherin, pero cuando se trata de práctica es un completo inútil – se defendió sin alterarse ni un poco, se sentía tan bien últimamente.

– Sí, tienes razón, pero sacar buenas notas no está mal, al contrario, cuando busques un empleo te tomarán en cuenta antes que a los de promedio bajo o mediocre – le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

– Tienes razón, aunque tarde o temprano descubrirán quién es bueno y quién no, sin importar el promedio que obtuvo en la academia de Aurores o Medimagos… ¿En verdad piensas ser Medibruja? – le preguntó sin convencerse muy bien que esa era la profesión adecuada para su amiga… amiga… hacía algunos días que se daba cuenta que esa etiqueta ya no le servía a Hermione.

Se rió ligeramente – Luna quiere ser Medibruja, aunque creo que se terminará dedicando a la magia y medicina experimental, sólo espero que Ron no le sirva de conejillo de indias – dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus amigos, que justo en ese momento habían acercado sus rostros para darse un tierno beso.

– ¿Entonces tú qué estudiarás? – le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella, que observaba embelezada a sus amigos, la vio suspirar.

– Estudiaré leyes mágicas, alguien necesita luchar por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas – dijo con tono serio, haciéndolo ensanchar su sonrisa – ¿Qué? – le preguntó confundida, y un poco nerviosa lo vio acercar una mano a su rostro, colocándola con delicadeza en su mejilla y acariciando su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse – ¿Q-qu…? – intentó decirle, pero se quedó muda al verlo acercar su rostro al de ella, mientras sentía su respiración acelerarse y el pánico invadirla.

Harry se había convertido de su enemigo a un buen compañero y estaba llegando a ser un gran amigo, pero no estaba segura si él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, si era lo que realmente quería, o se debía simplemente a que el momento era perfecto: con el atardecer frente a ellos, reflejándose en el lago, alejados del bullicio de los demás alumnos, y sus mejores amigos besándose frente a ellos. Pero no pudo interpelar pues los labios del moreno alcanzaron los suyos, y ella sintió que se perdía en un torbellino de sensaciones e imágenes, no recordaba ninguna de esas escenas, pero parecían sacadas de un sueño, en el que había crecido junto a Harry y compartido una amistad entre peligros y alegrías.

Y no pudo retener un débil gemido al intensificar el beso, sintiéndolo rodearla por la cintura con un brazo, impidiéndole alejarse de él, y ella sólo pudo alcanzar su rostro, trazando cortas líneas en sus mejillas, sintiendo su escasa barba creciente y la fuerza de su mandíbula, que se movía al compás de su beso, y rogó por que no fuera un simple sueño.

Se aferró a su cintura temiendo sentirla desvanecerse entre sus brazos, no era la forma en que se había imaginado que sucedería, pero le había parecido un momento tan correcto, al verla siendo tan ella, justo como tanto le gustaba: mandona y noble, con esa sencilla belleza que la hacía tan diferente a todas las demás chicas, no se maquillaba y su cabello era un desastre, pero eso sólo la hacía más hermosa. Y verla tan anhelante de amor, un amor que sólo quería darle él; desde hacía días se había propuesto enamorarla, pero no sabía cómo, ella no era nada parecida a las chicas con las que él había salido, así que se había puesto la tarea de alejar a cualquier inútil que tuviera una segunda intención con ella, hasta descubrir cómo podía ganarse su corazón.

Pero hasta ese momento, nada se le había ocurrido, mas que ser el mismo arrebatado de siempre y besarla frente a la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos e ignorando el pánico en los ojos de su castaña; sí, porque ya era suya, no pensaba permitir que alguien se la quitara, sin importar quién fuera.

Calmó un poco el beso, no quería separarse de ella, pero necesitaba saber su reacción respecto a su atrevimiento, aunque lo que recibiera fuera un golpe. Acarició sus labios por última vez y se atrevió a observarla, sin apartar sus brazos de su cintura y sintiendo las manos de ella aún en sus mejillas. La vio permanecer con los ojos cerrados, pero no sabía qué era lo que veía en su rostro, permanecía sin moverse, como si intentara contenerse.

– ¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que atinó a decir, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, temiendo demostrar lo vulnerable que se sentía, y apartó las manos de su rostro.

La observó un poco preocupado, pero no tardó en sonreír – Parecía el momento correcto – le dijo con calma, pero no tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta del error que había cometido, la observó preocupado, mientras ella lo veía ofendida – ¡No de esa forma!, bueno, sí, pero no… quiero decir… ¡Agh, porqué es tan difícil explicártelo! – decía desesperado, con ese beso debía haberle quedado claro lo que sentía, sabía lo que sentía, pero ¿cómo decírselo? – De qué manera puedo hacer que suene convincente, que, después de haber sido un idiota contigo por años, en unas semanas descubro que… he sido un verdadero idiota – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la castaña – Me gustas Hermione, ¡y mucho! – le confesó atreviéndose a acariciar su mejilla con una mano, y se tranquilizó un poco al verla cerrar los ojos a su contacto – Tienes una sorprendente habilidad para hacer que todas mis defensas caigan – susurró antes de volver a besarla, haciéndola sobresaltarse ligeramente, pues aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Correspondió a su beso, pero no tardó en separarse de él – ¿Esto qué significa para ti? – le preguntó con temor, percatándose a penas que sus amigos ya no estaban ahí.

Le sonrió ligeramente, no entendía cómo no podía ver todo lo que lo hacía sentir – Significa que quiero ser tu novio, que quiero ser todo eso que veo en tus ojos cuando observas a Ron y Luna, quiero hacerte feliz y que te des cuenta de todo lo que significas para mi – le dijo antes de robarle un beso, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la castaña, que lo hizo reír.

– ¿No es un juego? – le preguntó cerrando los ojos, como si en verdad temiera que volviera a burlarse de ella.

La observó preocupado y tomó sus manos para llamar su atención – Fui un idiota demasiado tiempo, pero… no voy a negarte que seguiré siendo un idiota algunas veces, pero puedes estar segura de que mi prioridad ahora es hacerte feliz y, si me dejas, me gustaría poder amarte – le confesó y se sorprendió al recibir un beso de Hermione, que se abalanzó a sus brazos con el tino justo para hacer que sus labios chocaran mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo – ¿Eso es un sí? – le preguntó sonriendo, mientras la sentía retroceder, pero no apartó las manos de su cintura – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – la rodeó por la cintura con un solo brazo y apartó el cabello de su rostro con su otra mano.

La castaña sonrió con un brillo diferente en los ojos y asintió – Sí quiero ser tu novia – le dijo antes de volverse a lanzar a sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y él se dejó embriagar por el aroma de su cabello.

OoOoOoOoO

Subió las escaleras sintiéndose flotar y al parecer sus mejillas se habían entumido a causa de la constante sonrisa en su rostro, pero no le importaba, y aunque lo hiciera, no podía dejar de demostrar su felicidad, ni aunque su mejor amiga la observara de esa forma, no le importaba.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres novia de Harry? – le preguntó mientras la veía caminar sobre nubes hasta llegar a su cama, donde la había estado esperando.

La castaña sonrió – Hace unas horas – dijo sentándose junto a su amiga, que la observó sorprendida – Por favor, si es un sueño, déjame seguir durmiendo un poco más – le pidió dejándose caer en su cama, haciendo reír a su amiga.

– Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, sólo estaba confundido – dijo con calma, acostándose junto a ella, que se rió al escuchar a su amiga.

Suspiró acostándose sobre su espalda, igual que Luna, todo parecía un sueño, era demasiado perfecto, y a pesar de que había un ligero temor intentando nublar su felicidad, decidió ignorarlo y disfrutar lo que ahora tenía, por el tiempo que le estuviera permitido – Prometo que ya no dudaré de tus ideas – le dijo tomando su mano, y la sintió apretarla.

– Pensé que en seis años habías aprendido a no hacerlo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, estaba feliz por su amiga, aunque también estaba segura de que había algo más, algo que los señores Potter sabían, pero prefirió no mencionarlo en ese momento, no quería arruinar la felicidad de la castaña.

A causa de su alegría había olvidado algo que la había mantenido preocupada en sus clases – ¿Qué harás el próximo curso? – le preguntó poniéndose seria, ella terminaría ese curso y ya no regresaría a Hogwarts, pero su amiga sí lo haría, y no quería ni pensar en lo mal que la pasaría.

Le sonrió con esa mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba – No necesitas preocuparte por mi – le dijo con calma, pero la castaña la observó con seriedad – Está bien, sé que va a ser un poco difícil cuando te vayas, pero podemos escribirnos, además está Ginny, siempre ha soñado con ser mi amiga – dijo divertida, logrando sacarle una sonrisa – No será lo mismo, pero no estaré sola, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó acercando su cabeza a la de ella, que terminó la distancia apoyando su mejilla en lo alto de la cabeza de su amiga – Bien, ahora dime qué pasó con Harry – dijo volviendo a sonreír, haciéndola ensanchar su sonrisa.

Suspiró volviendo a dejarse absorber por la felicidad – Parece como si su castigo se hubiera convertido en un regalo para los dos. Ya sabes que desde que empezó a acompañarme a hacer mis rondas se ha portado muy amable, y tenemos semanas compartiendo más tiempo juntos… creo que el hecho de que Ron y tú sean novios fue un buen pretexto para que nosotros conviviéramos más, y hoy simplemente le dio por besarme, así, sin pensarlo. Estábamos hablando de lo que haríamos cuando nos graduemos y ¡zas!, me besó – le contó haciéndola reír.

– Sí, nos dimos cuenta – dijo con calma, sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que se sonrojara – Pero creo que Harry es honesto – sentenció con el mismo tono calmado, y ella estuvo segura de que su amiga había notado su preocupación.

Sonrió ligeramente – También lo creo, es sólo que… si resulta cierto "eso"… – dijo refiriéndose a la sospecha de su amiga, esa duda que habían decidido ignorar desde el mismo día que lo mencionaron.

La rubia se sentó sobre la cama observando a su amiga – ¿Cuál puede ser la diferencia? – le preguntó con tranquilidad – Si resulta que es cierto, lo más probable es que cuando regreses a tu realidad olvides todo esto – dijo con tono resuelto, haciendo que el pánico apareciera en los ojos de la castaña – No me veas así, es lo más lógico, sería una locura que volvieras a tu vida aún pensando como la Hermione que yo conozco, con todos los recuerdos que tienes ahora, que probablemente nada tienen que ver con la vida que has tenido –

No podía creer que su amiga fuera tan fría respecto a eso, ella no podía pensar que, en algún otro mundo o realidad, ellas no fueran amigas, dejando a un lado a Harry, las cosas con él eran recientes, si bien era cierto que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, el moreno a penas había llegado a formar parte de su vida, en cambio Luna era algo más que su amiga, era como su hermana y no podía ni imaginarse que en esa realidad ella no estuviera a su lado – Es una locura – sentenció dando por terminada una discusión que nunca había iniciado.

Luna no se había quedado muy conforme con la evasiva de su amiga, pero decidió no insistir, tampoco tenía la intención de arruinar su felicidad recordándole que tal vez no pertenecía a esa realidad.

OoOoOoOoO

Bajó junto a su amiga de la torre Ravenclaw, el curso estaba por terminar, sólo quedaban dos semanas de clases y en los pasillos se podía sentir la emoción de las vacaciones de verano, aunque aún faltaba presentar los exámenes, era el corto periodo en que los alumnos se olvidaban de ellos y se concentraban en una sola cosa: la final de Quidditch.

Ella no era una verdadera fanática de todo eso, aunque a su amiga le gustaba mucho y la había hecho ir por lo menos a tres partidos cada curso; aunque la razón por la que iban en esa ocasión era diferente a esas veces en que habían llegado a las finales, en esta ocasión su casa no había calificado, lo que ahora les interesaba era ir a apoyar al novio de la rubia que portaba con orgullo una cabeza de León que rugía cada dos por tres, haciéndola sobresaltarse cada que pensaba que por fin se callaría el animal.

También iba como apoyo moral para Harry, pues la profesora McGonagall había cumplido su palabra y no le permitió volver a jugar el resto del curso, pero a pesar de las advertencias de la profesora, el moreno había ayudado a Ginny a preparar al equipo para cada partido, y estaba segura que ese día se encontraba tan nervioso como si fuera a jugar.

– ¿Segura de que no hay forma de que lo calles? – le preguntó sobresaltándose una vez más.

La rubia la observó sonriendo – ¿Qué?, no te escuché por el… gruñido – dijo interrumpiéndose al volver a escuchar al animal.

Giró los ojos resignada, tal vez se le podría ocurrir algún hechizo para hacerlo callar antes de quedarse sorda, y sonrió al reconocerlo entre el mar de gente, observando dentro del estadio, sin pasarle desapercibida su mirada anhelante – Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? – dijo parándose a su lado, agradecida de que los rugidos se perdieran entre las cientos de voces.

Sonrió al verla y negó restándole importancia – Me ha permitido estar más tiempo contigo – le dijo antes de darle un beso, haciéndola reír.

– Creo que habríamos pasado el mismo tiempo juntos aunque siguieras en el equipo – dijo recordando todas las veces que acompañaban a Luna a los entrenamientos de Ron, en las que Harry terminaba dirigiendo el equipo desde el borde de las gradas, dejándolas a ellas en el olvido.

Le sonrió apenado – B-bueno, tenía que asegurarme de que mi equipo llegara a la final aunque yo no jugara con ellos – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, haciéndola sonreír.

– No te preocupes – dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios – Me gustaba verte, lo disfrutabas mucho – le dijo tomando su mano para seguir a su amiga, que los observaba ansiosa – Además, siempre supe que no cumplirías del todo con ese castigo – dijo con calma, haciéndolo reír.

La tomó por la cintura haciendo que caminara delante de él, entre los empujones y gritos del resto del alumnado – Creo que McGonagall se hacía de la vista gorda – le dijo mientras intentaban alcanzar a Luna, que ya había encontrado un lugar para los tres, abriéndose paso entre las piernas de los alumnos que ya estaban sentados – Y también pienso que si yo no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de seguir dirigiendo al equipo, creo que ella me lo habría sugerido, me temo que se apasiona demasiado con esto – dijo divertido, haciéndola reír.

Se acomodaron junto a Luna, y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que Neville estaba a su lado – ¡Hola chicos! – los saludó con una sonrisa, antes de continuar platicando con Padma Patil.

El moreno observó confundido a su amigo – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sonriendo, y Neville iba a contestar, pero se le adelantó la chica.

– Hoy todos somos Gryffindor – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada burlesca a Luna, que observaba emocionada hacia la entrada de los vestidores, con su enorme cabeza de León como corona.

La observó furioso, pero Hermione hizo que se sentara impidiéndole hablar – Estoy segura de eso – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva, colocándose junto a Luna – Aún faltan más de 10 minutos para que empiece – le dijo intentando hacer que se sentara, no quería darle más razones a Padma para burlarse de ella.

Sonrió con calma – Lo sé, pero no quiero perderme su salida, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa – dijo emocionada.

La castaña sonrió resignada y se sentó junto a su novio, que le seguía dirigiendo miradas furiosas a la Ravenclaw que estaba junto a Neville – Olvídalo – le dijo en susurro, recibiendo una mirada de incomprensión del moreno – Todo el tiempo ha sido así, a Luna no le importa, no le afecta porque no los escucha – le explicó intentando contagiarse de la calma de su amiga – A mi me molesta, y no tienes idea de cuántas veces he discutido con Padma, pero nada gano, no sé en qué les afecta, es mejor persona que todos ellos juntos – dijo olvidándose de la calma y observando al resto de la audiencia Ravenclaw con rencor.

Le sonrió pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a él – Olvídalo – le repitió haciéndola reír ligeramente – Mejor veamos qué sorpresa le preparó Ron a nuestra amiga – dijo antes de hacerla levantarse para acercarse a la rubia que no apartaba la mirada de la entrada a los vestidores.

La vio contener la respiración al ver aparecer a los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin, y su león rugió justo cuando comenzaron a salir los integrantes de Gryffindor, vieron salir a Ginny, encabezando el grupo como la capitana, luego a los golpeadores, seguidos de los cazadores y por último apareció el alto pelirrojo que los tres estaban esperando.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amigo, Hermione lo observaba boquiabierta y Luna no cabía en su emoción. El chico se las había ingeniado para hacer que en su túnica se leyera WeasleyxLovegood y de su casco protector colgaban una especie de rábanos; que la castaña inmediatamente reconoció como los aretes de su amiga; así como varios corchos, o amuletos; según la propia Luna.

El pelirrojo voló rápidamente hacia ellos y disminuyó la velocidad al pasar junto a su novia, sonriéndole con un guiño antes de dirigirse a los aros que debía proteger. La rubia gritó fuerte apoyando al equipo escarlata, ignorando las burlas de los compañeros de su casa.

Sonrió gritando junto a su amiga y Harry, que parecía disfrutar el orgullo con el que su amigo portaba su túnica y ese extraño adorno en su casco – ¡Se ve genial! – gritó el moreno entre la bulla de los espectadores y la castaña sonrió mientras Luna los volteaba a ver sonriendo orgullosa.

Para Hermione el Quidditch nunca había tenido mucho sentido, pero se sentía contagiada por la emoción de su amiga y su novio, y gritaba aliviada cuando Ron lograba tapar las anotaciones.

No podía sentirse más feliz, desde hacía días sentía que su vida había dado un brusco cambio y todo había sido para mejorar. Veía a su amiga y le quedaba claro que era completamente feliz, y ella no lo era menos con Harry, que se había convertido en el pilar que le hacía falta a su vida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**A partir de aquí las cosas van un poco "apuradas" porque creo que lo importante está más adelante, así que… bueno, disfruten el fic :p**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Saludos! Que tengan linda semana!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Kagome555m, Nanny PGranger, Crazzy76, Bella-Bere**_**, mil gracias por sus reviews, no tienen idea de cuánto bien me hacen sentir, sobretodo en estos momentos que tanto lo necesito, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Y a todos los que han puesto en favoritos y/o aleta la historia, también mil gracias!**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo leer :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dos semanas habían pasado volando, su graduación llegó antes de lo que ella misma esperaba, y el verano se había esfumado entre entrevistas de trabajo y exámenes de admisión a todas las academias mágicas que conocía. Harry había conseguido entrar a la academia de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia y empezaba sus clases en unos días, y ella aún no decidía a qué academia asistiría.

Tampoco podía olvidar el día que el moreno se presentó ante sus papás como su novio, ni la formalidad con la que la presentó a los señores Potter, que la recibieron con bastante gusto, como si ya formara parte de la familia. Debía aceptar que su papá no había sido tan amable con Harry, pero estaba segura que podría haber sido un poco peor.

Y había intentado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su mejor amiga, que había dedicado muchos de sus días a ayudar a su novio a entrar a la academia de Aurores, el pelirrojo pasaba el verano en su casa, aunque más parecía vivir en casa de los Lovegood, pues no había día que llegara a visitar a su amiga y él no estuviera ahí.

– La única forma de ser aceptado en la academia de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, sería si mis papás tuvieran una fortuna – se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras Luna lo ayudaba a estudiar una vez más la guía de Encantamientos.

Le sonrió sentándose cerca de ellos, mientras observaba a su amiga pasar las hojas de la guía – ¿Y el examen? – le preguntó señalando el libro.

Ron se quejó desplomándose sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él y Luna – No hay forma de pasar ese examen, no sé tantas cosas – decía cerrando la guía y agitándola frente a ella.

– Pero has estudiado mucho, seguro lo consigues – lo animó quitándole el libro de las manos, pues podía ver las delgadas hojas comenzar a desprenderse de la pasta – Luna es muy buena en encantamientos, te puede explicar cualquier cosa en la que tengas duda – le decía mientras hojeaba la guía sobre sus piernas – No es tan complicado – dijo reconociendo todos los encantamientos.

Lo vio observar a su novia embelezado – Desearía que ella pudiera hacer el examen por mi – decía sin apartar la mirada de ella, que le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

– Hermione tiene razón, ya lo tienes todo cubierto, sólo necesitas repasar una vez más y mañana te irá excelente en ese examen – le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír, y lo besó, contagiándole un poco su buen humor.

Los observó feliz, sabía que sus amigos se amaban – Está bien, si se ponen melosos tendré que irme – molestó a la pareja, especialmente a Ron, que era el que solía sonrojarse con más facilidad.

– No hables, que Harry y tú no pueden estar sin tocarse cuando están juntos – contraatacó el pelirrojo, haciéndola sonrojarse completamente, pues en cierta forma tenía razón, aunque no era tan morboso como él había hecho que se escuchara, más bien era que no podían estar juntos sin tener sus manos entrelazadas o él rodeándola por la cintura o los hombros, pero nada más.

Luna se rió por la reacción de su amiga y volvió a tomar la guía – Deja de molestarla y mejor ponte a estudiar – le decía con calma, mientras volvía a buscar la página en la que se habían quedado.

No podía pedir nada más, tenía un novio al que amaba y que la amaba, y su mejor amiga era feliz y amada.

OoOoOoOoO

– Deberías ayudar a Ron – le sugirió mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello, al pie de la entrada de su casa – Está muy preocupado por su examen de mañana y, aunque estoy segura de que le irá bien, tal vez podrías decirle a tu papá que hable con sus conocidos en la academia, sólo para asegurar su entrada – dijo como no queriendo la cosa, haciéndolo reír.

– Me alegra ver cuánto confías en los conocimientos de nuestro amigo – dijo divertido, antes de darle un beso, que Hermione no tardó en detener – Está bien, hablaré con mi papá y le pediré que interceda por Ron, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo necesita – dijo antes de volver a besarla, haciéndola sonreír.

Acarició sus labios entrelazando los dedos en su cabello y se separó de su rostro dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla – ¿Quieres pasar? – le preguntó separándose completamente de él – A mi papá no le gusta que pasemos tanto tiempo en la entrada de la casa – le dijo sonriendo apenada, y el moreno asintió.

– Vamos, no quiero que el señor Granger no me deje verte – le dijo tomando su mano para entrar junto a ella. Conocía esa casa, había ido a visitar a Hermione en otras ocasiones, y los señores Granger lo habían invitado a cenar varias noches – Oh, ¿está tu papá? – le preguntó de repente, mientras se sentaban en la sala.

Lo observó confundida – Sí, ¿por qué? – le preguntó sin entender para qué quería saber su novio si su papá estaba o no en casa.

– Mi papá le consiguió entradas para un partido de Quidditch, creo que quiere quedar bien con él – dijo haciéndola reír.

– ¿Para qué querría quedar bien tu papá con mi papá?, el que se debe preocupar por eso eres tú – le dijo divertida.

Le sonrió – Sí, pero a veces ayuda saber que la familia del novio no es tan mala – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, rodeándola por los hombros, y la sintió apoyarse en él.

– Hablas como si fuéramos a casarnos – dijo también sonriendo, bloqueando la imagen de una boda sin sentido.

El moreno sonrió aún más – Podría ser… – dijo con calma, con ese tono divertido que le hizo saber a Hermione que no era una broma completamente.

Volteó hacia él y lo besó, sabiendo que la vida podía cambiar en un segundo, pero deseando que la llevara a donde la llevara, siempre estuviera con él.

OoOoOoOoO

Sonrió feliz, lo había conseguido, después de tantos desvelos, guardias y semanas enteras sin ver a Hermione, por fin se había graduado. Ahora podía comenzar a trabajar de verdad para tener algo que ofrecerle a su novia de ya más de cuatro años.

Se acercó a ella, que lo observaba orgullosa, parecía como si llevara años sin verla. Estaba hermosa y radiante, la abrazó sintiéndola cubrir su rostro con las manos y besarlo en el acto, cada segundo de espera por volver a verla valía la pena.

– ¡Felicidades! – le dijo al terminar el beso, sin dejar ir su rostro – ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! – decía sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Ya ves que puedes ser un buen Auror y sacar buenas calificaciones? – le preguntó divertida, haciéndolo reír, pues había recibido una mención honorífica por su desempeño práctico y otra por sus materias teóricas.

La volvió a besar – Te lo debo a ti – le dijo antes de separarse de ella para recibir un abrazo de su mamá, que estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

– ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti! – le dijo Lily envolviéndolo entre sus brazos mientras su papá le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Les sonrió – Gracias – dijo recibiendo un abrazo de su papá, que sonreía feliz – Ya me pueden dar ese regalo que sé que me tienen preparado – le dijo haciéndolo reír.

– Confórmate con que te dejemos seguir viviendo en la casa, ya eres un adulto graduado, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra parte, así que bien podría echarte de la casa, pero soy un buen padre y te dejaré quedarte un tiempo más – le dijo con calma, haciéndolos reír.

– James deja a tu hijo en paz – lo reprendió Lily tomando su mano.

– ¡Muchas felicidades, hijo! – se acercó a él Jane, la mamá de Hermione, brindándole un abrazo.

Le sonrió agradecido antes de estrechar la mano del señor Granger – Bien hecho, muchacho, no esperábamos menos de ti – le dijo orgulloso, haciéndolo ensanchar su sonrisa.

Con el transcurso de los años su relación con el papá de Hermione había mejorado bastante, tanto que en algunas ocasiones él y su papá se reunían con el señor Granger para ver algún partido de cricket o fútbol. No estaba seguro en qué momento de esos cuatro años sus familias se habían vuelto tan unidas, pero en los últimos meses, cuando tanto él como Hermione tenían tiempo libre, solían pasar los fines de semana juntos.

Tomó su mano – Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos o perderemos la reservación – les recordó Hermione, haciendo que Harry la observara confundido – Mi papá quería que festejáramos como se debe este día – le dijo antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Le sonrió y la siguió a la salida de la academia, reconociendo a su amigo y a Luna entre el grupo de cabezas rojas que los rodeaban. A fin de cuentas su amigo no había necesitado la ayuda de su papá y logró entrar junto a él a la academia, convirtiéndose en su mancuerna en todas las guardias y misiones. Y como Hermione le había dicho, Luna estudiaba para medibruja, aunque además tomaba cursos de creación mágica en una escuela de dudosa procedencia, cosa que le ponía a Hermione los pelos de punta, pero ninguno de los tres podía hacer nada más que apoyar a la rubia e irla a visitar a la enfermería de la escuela cuando algún nuevo hechizo salía mal.

Al verlos Luna sonrió ampliamente levantando su mano izquierda para mostrarles un anillo que portaba orgullosa. Hermione se detuvo sorprendida y tiró de su brazo para acercarse a sus amigos, dejando a sus papás en el olvido.

– ¿Cuándo? – le preguntó emocionada, abrazando a su amiga, que no dejaba de sonreír ni soltaba la mano de Ron, que también sonreía feliz.

La rubia la observó con su mirada soñadora – Hace unos minutos – dijo con calma, haciéndose acreedora de otro abrazo de su amiga.

– ¡Felicidades!, ¡felicidades a los dos! – dijo antes de abrazar al pelirrojo, que los observaba un poco sobrecogido por la emoción – ¡Tenemos que ir a festejar! – les dijo con el gesto mas serio que podía conseguir con la emoción que la embargaba – ¡Mañana en la noche, por que seguro ustedes querrán festejar hoy! –

El moreno sonrió observando a su novia – Hermione, tranquilízate o te dará un colapso – le dijo divertido, haciéndola reír ligeramente – Felicidades amigo, felicidades Luna – les dijo abrazándolos, mientras sostenía a su novia por la cintura – Nos vemos mañana, nosotros también vamos a festejar – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír, alejándose de sus amigos, que asintieron con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

– ¿Lo puedes creer? – le preguntó mientras alcanzaban a sus papás en el estacionamiento – Mi hermana se va a casar – le dijo al punto de las lágrimas, haciéndolo sonreír.

Se detuvo tomándola entre sus brazos – Y será muy feliz con mi amigo – le aseguró limpiando sus mejillas con una mano, y la besó cerca de su ojo – Cásate conmigo – le susurró haciéndola detener sus sollozos – Nunca es la forma adecuada, pero siempre parece el momento correcto – le dijo separándose de ella lo suficiente para poder observar su rostro – Te amo y tú me amas, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ¿quieres compartir conmigo tu vida? – preguntó volviendo a acercarse a ella, besando su frente.

Sonrió acariciando su pecho sobre su túnica de gala y levantó un poco el rostro besando su barbilla – Quiero hacer nuestra vida juntos – le dijo antes de sentirlo besarla con ternura, y lo sintió acercarla más a él, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla con una mano – Quiero ser tu esposa – le dijo en susurro, escuchando los lejanos murmullos de sus papás, y las voces emocionadas de sus mamás.

El moreno sonrió volviendo a apartarse de ella y le mostró su puño cerrado – Te haré la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra – le dijo antes de abrir su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, presentándole un delicado anillo con una piedra verde incrustada en él – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por convertirme en el hombre más feliz del planeta – dijo antes de ponerle el anillo y volverla a besar, escuchando los gritos emocionados de sus papás.

Serían una familia, como siempre debió haber sido.

OoOoOoOoO

Sonrió acercándose a él mientras lo veía batallar con su corbata – Para ser un Auror altamente calificado, tienes demasiados problemas para atar una corbata – bromeó haciéndolo apartar sus manos de la prenda y haciendo el trabajo ella – ¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó al ver su mirada inquieta, a pesar de su sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros – No todos los días se casa tu mejor amigo – dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

– ¿Estás pensando en tu boda? – le preguntó terminando de hacerle el nudo a su corbata de moño, y el moreno asintió – Todo saldrá bien, y puedes tomar la boda de Ron como un ensayo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y besó su frente – Los papás de Hermione ya están abajo, ella se adelantó, tiene que estar con la novia – le recordó Lily haciéndolo suspirar.

En los últimos meses había visto muy poco a su futura esposa, ya fuera por su trabajo o por el internado de ella, o por todas esas tardes que Hermione pasaba con Luna , la señora Granger, la señora Weasley y su mamá, que se dedicaron a organizar ambas bodas; así que el tiempo que le quedaba para ver a su novia y futura esposa, era casi nulo.

No se quejaba porque realmente había estado ocupado en el trabajo, pero no podía evitar extrañarla y desear poder estar más tiempo con ella, pero como le había dicho su mamá, debía acostumbrarse un poco a la ausencia y pensar más en el amor que se tenían, pues las constantes misiones a las que eran enviados los aurores los mantenían fuera de casa hasta meses completos, él lo sabía porque su papá era auror, y recordaba todas esas veces que su mamá le escribía para darle noticias de su papá luego de largos periodos de ausencia.

– Te esperamos abajo – le dijo Lily haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

Quería que llegara el día de su boda, hacerla su esposa y su mujer, y asegurarle que su única prioridad seria hacerla feliz por el resto de sus vidas.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Te ves hermosa! – le dijo sonriendo con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con su vestido de novia blanco, con pequeños detalles amarillos, pues la rubia insistía que vestir ese color le traía buena fortuna a los novios.

Le sonrió – No llores, sólo voy a casarme – le dijo con calma, haciéndola reír ligeramente mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – Además, viviremos bastante cerca una de la otra y somos brujas, recuérdalo, podemos aparecernos – le dijo mientras la abrazaba, consiguiendo que sollozara.

– Sé que nos seguiremos viendo, pero no lloro por eso, estoy feliz – le decía sin dejar de abrazarla, asegurándose de no arruinar el tocado de su amiga – No sé si me da más alegría verte tan feliz o mi boda con Harry – dijo con una débil risa, contagiando a su amiga.

Se apartó un poco de ella – Estoy segura que es lo primero – dijo con calma, haciéndola reír.

Observó a su amiga darse la vuelta para verse en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, siguió con la mirada cada detalle de su vestido y ella pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga los nervios y la felicidad que brotaban de ella, estaba segura que nunca había visto a alguien tan dichosa como su amiga, y no quería imaginarse qué pasaría con ella cuando decidieran tener hijos.

No quiso pensar en su propia boda, porque sabía que sufriría un colapso nervioso y eso era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento, así que se concentró en la felicidad de Luna y Ron.

Sonrió al ver a su amiga levantar la cabeza con sus grandes ojos azules atentos, pues había escuchado claramente la voz de un nervioso Ron – No tarda en empezar – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y la rubia asintió.

Escucharon la música que Fred y George; hermanos de Ron; se habían encargado de encantar y hacer sonar por toda la Madriguera, para indicarles que la ceremonia daría comienzo, y no tardaron en ver a Xenophilus Lovegood aparecer tras la puerta – Vamos, cariño – le dijo acercándose a su hija como si no se diera cuenta de nada más.

Los observó y con una sonrisa se despidió de su amiga para tomar su lugar junto al altar. Vio a su novio ocupando su lugar y sonrió acercándose rápidamente a él, se veía muy guapo con su túnica de gala y el cabello más revuelto, parecía que había intentado peinarse. Le sonrió al captar su mirada y se acomodó frente a él, que la observó con intensidad, dejándole saber que estaba ansioso por que su día llegara.

Habían decidido esperar, pues Hermione no tardaba en terminar su internado y pronto estaría ocupada aplicando para un trabajo, y a él lo habían asignado a una misión a finales de año, así que esperarían unos meses para no sentirse presionados por el trabajo de ninguno de los dos, y poder disfrutar su boda y su luna de miel.

La música cambió de ritmo y pudo ver a su mejor amiga colocarse junto a su papá al final del pasillo, y la emoción se apoderó de ella, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo. Sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella e, incluso antes de voltear, supo quién la observaba.

Le sonrió segura de que en su cabeza podía ver claramente su propia boda. Tuvo que apartar su mirada de él cuando su amiga pasó junto a ella sonriéndole, y no tardó en responderle mientras sostenía su ramo y la vio aceptar la mano de Ron, que sonreía embriagado por el amor que flotaba alrededor de los dos.

La ceremonia fue divertida y conmovedora, no podía haber esperado otra cosa, conociendo a sus amigos. La señora Weasley no había parado de llorar desde que comenzaron a arreglar la casa, y no era para menos, después de todo se casaba el menor de sus hijos; no quería imaginarse cómo estaría cuando se casara su única hija.

Se acercó a Harry sintiéndolo tomar su mano aún antes de pararse junto a ella, y la acercó más a él para pasar un brazo por su cintura – Te ves hermosa – le dijo al oído, mientras eran rodeados por los invitados que se acercaban a felicitar a los recién casados.

Le sonrió dándole un rápido beso en los labios, antes de abrirse paso entre la gente para acercarse a sus amigos, seguida por su novio – Una vez más, felicidades, ¡estoy segura que serán muy dichosos! – les dijo atrapándolos a ambos en un abrazo, haciéndolos reír.

– Gracias, sé que estás muy emocionada, Hermione, pero si nos sigues abrazando de esta forma, nos dejarás viudos el mismo día de nuestra boda – dijo ligeramente encorvado, para poder quedar a la altura de la castaña, que se rió separándose de ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No llores, nunca sé qué hacer cuando lloran – decía observándola preocupado – ¿Tú también? – dijo sorprendido al ver a su, ahora, esposa, llorando junto a su amiga – Haz que dejen de llorar – le dijo con gesto preocupado a su amigo, haciéndolo reír.

Se acercó a Hermione y Luna y las abrazó – Ya, cálmense que están asustando a Ron – les dijo sin dejar su gesto divertido, haciéndolas reír.

Se apartaron un poco de ellos, pues la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse alrededor de los novios y con señas le indicó a su amiga que los verían en la mesa de los novios, que acababa de aparecer mágicamente en el lugar donde antes había estado el grupo de sillas que ocuparon los Weasley durante la ceremonia.

Sintió un brazo de su novio deslizarse por su cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír – Intentaré controlarme el día de nuestra boda – le dijo estirándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios, mientras llegaban a la mesa de sus amigos.

Negó dándole un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz – No te controles, me gusta que escurras cada emoción por tus ojos – le dijo antes de volverla a besar, haciéndola sonreír.

¿A caso podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía?, de un día para otro su vida había cambiado completamente, no podía decir que había sido infeliz, por que la compañía de su amiga siempre había conseguido hacerla olvidar que; además de sus papás; sólo la tenía a ella, pero desde que Ron había llegado a la vida de Luna, y Harry a la suya, no había existido un solo momento en el que se sintiera miserable.

La fiesta transcurrió sin contratiempos, sólo un par de bromas de los gemelos; Fred y George; y una pequeña discusión de unos novios que nadie estaba seguro a qué familia pertenecían, pero fuera de eso, todo había sido como un sueño para su amiga. Harry le había contado que Ron estaba muy nervioso por su primer baile, y cuando llegó el momento se notaba un poco su nerviosismo, pero la felicidad y el amor parecían haberlo anestesiado pues bailó con su esposa sin preocuparse de los traspiés que hubiera dado.

Se apoyó en el hombro de su prometido, estaba agotada, dudaba poder aparecerse y llevar a sus papás con ella – ¿Cómo se encuentran tus papás? – le preguntó buscándolos con la mirada.

Se rió viendo a su papá bailar completamente fuera de ritmo, haciendo reír a su mamá – ¡Mi mamá excelente! – dijo divertido, haciéndola darle un ligero golpe mientras intentaba contener la risa – ¿Qué?, no es mi culpa que a mi papá se le hayan pasado un poco las copas – se defendió sin dejar su tono divertido.

Negó separándose de él – Sólo está un poco… ¡alegre! – dijo intentando un tono serio.

Se acercó a ella dándole un beso en los labios – Te prometo que no le diré nada si aceptas que está pasado de copas – le dijo sonriendo con calma, tomando su pierna para subirla a la de él y le quitó el zapato comenzando a masajear su pie – ¿Quieres que le diga a mi mamá que nos ayude a aparecer a tus papás? – le preguntó mientras ella perdía la compostura recargándose en la silla, casi acostándose en ella, disfrutando el masaje, y asintió con los ojos cerrados – Voy a buscarlos, no te muevas de aquí – le dijo antes de dejar su pie sobre la silla y darle un beso en la frente.

Sonrió observándolo alejarse para alcanzar a su mamá que le sonrió al verlo dándole un abrazo, y supo que cuando decidieran tener hijos, serían unos niños llenos de amor.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Huston, tenemos un problema!**

**Y uno muy grande :s aquí se termina lo que llevo avanzado del fic… bueno, sí pero no, tengo más escrito, pero hay un hoyo negro entre el final de este capítulo y el resto del fic. Espero (por favor, no olviden pedirle a las musas que regresen a mi) que la creatividad vuelva, porque tengo muchísimas ganas de terminar este fic y que ustedes lo puedan leer terminado; y si todo eso puede suceder antes de que termine el año yo seré muy feliz (probablemente ustedes también).**

**Así que… en verdad espero regresar pronto con otro capítulo terminado!**

**Gracias por seguirme leyendo!**


End file.
